


Spend Some Time

by Slim_N_Dre



Category: Dr. Dre (Musician), Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Hip Hop, M/M, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slim_N_Dre/pseuds/Slim_N_Dre
Summary: Eminem is in Florida for a week long festival and is wondering what to do during the extra time there. Luckily he has someone to keep him company.
Relationships: Dr. Dre/Eminem
Comments: 48
Kudos: 71





	1. Marsh

Marshall walked the long hall of the hotel leading to his suite; Paul and a few of his people walked with him. He glanced from door to door, half looking for his suite number and half listening for signs of anyone but his crew being on that floor. He had rented out the entire floor so that he wouldn't have to deal with fans, and his squad takes up about the whole damn thing anyways. He had decided to take a break from his usual touring to perform at a festival during spring break in Florida. He was only scheduled to perform 3/7 of the days that he was there, which is why he invited his daughters to come along with him. He wished that they had decided to come, but Kim had a family reunion already scheduled and he knew it was important for the girls to go and see some of their family on their mom's side. He just wished he had someone to keep him company though. Denaun had already been scheduled for a show in LA, so he couldn't make it; and Paul had plans to spend the extra days with his wife Allison. Marshall decided that with everyone else busy, he could use the extra time to actually relax. 

As they walked, more people disappeared into their rooms. Marshall's room was near the end of the hall away from everyone else's, he had planned for the surrounding rooms to be taken up by his daughters, but oh well. Paul handed Marshall one of the room keys, and slipped the 2nd one into his pocket. Marshall always let Paul keep a key to his hotel room incase of emergencies. 

"So, we don't have to be at the festival until 5 tomorrow and we have the whole rest of the day. It's's still early, did you want to do something?" Paul asked 

Marshall opened the door to his room and glanced in "ummmm.. I mean maybe we can go get some dinner later unless..."  
Marshall recognized the sorry look on Paul's face  
"..unless you and Alli had dinner plans. You know what it's all good man I'm just gonna hang out by myself tonight. I'm honestly tired." Marshall said, almost rushed to make sure Paul didn't feel guilty despite the disappointed tone in his voice. 

Paul sighed "you sure you're alright by yourself? I know you were really looking forward to having the girls come spend the week with you... so I got you a surprise if that helps??" Paul said, hoping it'd perk Marshall up a bit. 

"Ohhh no" Marshall joked "this better not be some stupid surprise meet n greet or something like you pulled on me in Germany" he exclaimed with a laugh. 

Paul chuckled in defense "don't worry it's not like that... look imma let you rest. I'll be down the hall getting ready for dinner, if you need anything just call me alright?" 

"Alright cool." Marshall said before giving him a fist bump goodbye. 

Marshall walked into his room, set his duffle bag down, and closed the door behind him.  
"Well, I guess this is how my week's gonna go"  
he said while taking a walk of the suite. It was a large suite.  
The entrance lead into a living room made up with couches and a flat screen TV, in the center of the living room sat a glass coffee table with tour planning magazines on top of it. Attached to the living room was a decent sized kitchenette, big enough for him to cook a meal if he really felt like it. He walked from the living room into his room. It was a huge modern themed suite with the entire wall to the right being made up of windows overlooking Miami. Marshall was relieved to see a California King sized bed with white silk sheets in the center of the room. He was so tired after all the back and forth traveling. All he wanted to do was take a nap. Marshall walked further into the room and noticed that the far left side of it switched from carpet to tile, and on that tile was a large white jacuzzi tub. He wandered past the tub, and to the doorway leading to the bathroom. He had seen plenty of suites before that came with a jacuzzi or at least a jacuzzi tub in the bedroom. In his younger days he may have found himself in those tubs with 2 or more girls at a time but now.. he rarely ever used them. And if he did, it was only to rest his sore muscles after a long show. 

Marshall walked into the bathroom and switched on the light. The mirror that was set above the granite sink had a frame of LED lights. LEDs always made the blue in his eyes really pop, but also made it easier to see what little wrinkles he did have. He turned on the sink and splashed some water on his face. He looked up into the mirror and thought about how much his age lines bugged him. Getting older was inevitable, he had accepted this, but wrinkles were the one thing that really made him self conscious. That's part of the reason why he had decided to grow out his beard, to hide the aging in his face. He switched the sink off, dried his face, and headed back into the bedroom. 

He glanced out the windows and wondered what he was going to do for the rest of the day. It was still kinda early, he wasn't hungry yet, so he figured he'd take a nap and order some room service later. Marshall walked towards the side of the bed. He didnt feel like changing into pajamas since he wasn't actually going to bed yet, but he wasn't about to nap in joggers either. He slipped off his Nikes and continued to strip until he was in his boxers. He slipped under the covers and immediately felt a rush of cold sweep over him. It was the beginning of spring in Florida, so the cold silk sheets felt good against Marshall's bare chest. At least it did for a few minutes. Marshall pulled the sheets closer to himself in an attempt to warm up a little bit. As he laid there, his pale skin covered in goosebumps, he thought about how nice it would be to have a warm body laying next to him. 

It always came to this. Somehow, his thoughts always came back to this. Being alone. He was 47 and still single. He knew that whether or not he was in a relationship didn't define him, but that didn't mean that he doesn't get lonely. His recent relationships had been shit. It always started out well, but somehow took a turn after things started to get serious. He always blamed himself. I mean, why should he not when he's the only thing any of these bad relationships have in common? These thoughts continued to engulf Marshall's mind until he felt his chest get heavy and a tear fall from his face and onto the pillow. He tried to just relax and fall asleep but the tears kept going as Marshall slowly cried himself into a deep sleep.


	2. Dre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dre arrives

Dre walked with his backpack down the long hallway, the key to the suite in hand. He had met with Paul outside the hotel to grab it from him before Paul and his wife left for dinner. Dre reached the end of the hall and slipped the key into the door. He opened it slowly and cautiously. He knew Marshall wasn't expecting him, so he wanted to make sure did didn't accidentally walk in on Marshall doing something he may not have wanted Dre to see. As Dre walked in, he was surprised to find the suite rather empty and quiet.   
'Marshall IS here, right?' Dre thought to himself as he noticed that the sun was setting, but all the lights in the suite were off.   
Dre quietly flicked on the lights and made his way from the living room into the bedroom. His lips lifted into a smirk as he came across the bed and found Marshall curled up in a ball under the sheets. He was so small compared to how big the bed was.   
Dre stepped a bit closer and debated whether or not to wake Marshall up. He was so happy to be there. They hadn't seen each other in nearly 6 months, and Dre was glad that he was getting to surprise him. His thoughts were cut short by Marshall starting to move. Dre watched as his best friend searched in his sleep for the comforter.   
'He must be cold' Dre thought while carefully leaning over Marshall to grab the blanket from the bottom of the bed and cover him in it.   
Dre always felt a need to take care of Marshall. As far as he was concerned, Marshall didn't do all that good of a job at taking care of himself and if he did take care of him, who was going to?   
While making sure that Marshall was completely covered in the comforter, Dre noticed that Marsh's eyes were red and swollen like he had been crying.   
Dre sighed.  
He knew Marshall wasn't as happy as he could have been, and he wished that there was something he could do about it. There were probably a number of things that Dre could have done or said but the only thing he could ever think to do is listen. He would just sit and listen as Marshall explained whatever was bothering him at the time. He always wanted to at least hug him or something but he never knew if Marshall was going to accept the physical comfort or pull away.

In midst of his thoughts, Dre was hit with a wave of fatigue as the jetlag started to kick in. He didn't know how long Marshall had been asleep but he figured he must be tired enough not to care if Dre slipped in bed next to him and took a quick nap. The bed was big enough that the two of them sleeping together shouldn't be an issue. Dre slipped off his white Air Force 1s and set them at the end of the bed before setting an alarm on his phone for an hour. He thought to himself that he would sleep for an hour, then wake Marshall up so that they could at least go get dinner or something. 

Dre was nervous about sleeping in the same bed as Marshall which is why he only got under the top blanket rather than the actual sheets. He double checked his alarm, laid back, and relaxed. He could feel the bed to the right of him being weighed down by Marshall. He glanced to the side and watched as Marsh began to move around, almost as if he had subconsciously noticed that Dre was beside him. Not long after falling asleep, Dre could feel Marshall scooting closer to him. He opened his eyes just enough to notice the goosebumps on Marshall's arms. While in a drowsy state, Dre pulled Marsh closer to him without even thinking. He turned onto his side so that he was facing Marshall and moved a bit closer to him. Marshall buried his face into Dre's chest and began faintly stroking the fabric of Dre's shirt with his finger. Dre wrapped one arm around his Marshall's waist and cradled his face with the other. Dre began to lightly stroke his thumb against Marshall's cheek, similarly to the way Marshall had been stroking his shirt. They continued to sleep like this until Dre's alarm startled them both awake. 

Dre quickly shut his alarm off and settled back down into the previous position he and Marshall had been sleeping in.   
"Hey." Dre said softly, in an urge to make his friend get up  
Marshall made an annoyed groan and cuddled further into Dre's chest.  
Dre chuckled "Marshall."   
"Yes, Andre can I help you?" Marsh said with a yawn "wait... how long have you been here?!" Marshall said with his head still laying on his mentors chest.   
Dre shrugged "Maybe an hour and a half. Don't worry about it I was kinda hoping to catch some quick sleep."   
"What time is it?" Marsh asked   
"7:57" Dre said while peering at his phone   
Marshall started to stretch "shiiiiitttt I wasnt expecting to sleep for that long. What do you wanna do?"   
"I dunno. Food?"   
"Yeah I could eat"   
Dre and Marshall both started to get up before Marshall realized he was still only wearing boxers. He and Dre cracked jokes about it back and forth while getting dressed.   
After getting dressed, they took some time debating where to eat before deciding on a seafood place a few blocks away. Marshall and Dre each made sure they had their wallet, keys, and anything else they may need before heading for the door.   
"Wait wait wait wait wait" Marshall said while stopping Dre from heading out the door.   
"What??" Dre asked  
Marshall wrapped his arms tight around Dre and let out a hard breath "I'm really glad you're here."   
Dre pulled Marshall close to him "yeah, I am too..."   
They sat like that for a minute before breaking apart.   
"Okay so seafood??" Marshall asked   
"Yup" Dre relied "let's go."


	3. Dinner's Aftermath

Marshall was stuffed. He and Dre had walked to the fish cafe since it had been only a few blocks from their hotel, but now he felt like he could barely move. The food had been killer, and he and Dre got to spend nearly 2 hours just hanging out together. Marshall smiled at the waitress as she brought out their check. 

"Here, I got it." Dre said while taking it from her hand

"No." Marshall said "You always try to pay. Let me pay." 

"Tough. I'm paying" Dre said as he handed his card to the waitress. 

"Don't accept his card, he's actually broke" Marshall joked "take mine." 

Dre stared Marshall down with a smirk as if to say 'fine. You wanna play that game. I'll play that game'   
"Alright." Dre said to Marshall "You get the bill and I'll handle the tip, deal?"   
"Deal" Marsh said while handing the waitress his card. 

They continued to joke back and forth before the waitress brought back Marshall's card. He signed the receipt as they began to get up from the table. Dre then pulled out his wallet and placed a $100 bill on the table 

"What the hell are you doing?" Marsh asked "I already paid."   
"And I get to handle the tip, remember?" Dre joked while leading Marshall away from the table.   
"That's not fair"   
"It's what we agreed on" Dre said "therefore it's fair" 

The two of them made their way down the sea wall and back to the luxery hotel.   
"So what do you wanna do now?" Marsh asked   
"I dunno. We could just hang out. We have all week to do stuff"   
"That's true" Marsh replied  
They made their way back up to Marshall's suite and decided that Dre would occupy the suite next door. 

Marshall watched as Dre went to open the door to his suite, disappointed that the night was ending so soon.   
"Did you just wanna call it a night or?.." Dre asked as he walked into his suite. "Because I'm down for whatever, I just wanted to check my room out"   
Marshall grinned "well theres not much we can do tonight but I'd rather do nothing with you than do nothing by myself."   
"That's fair" Dre chuckled

They walked out of Dre's suite and into Marshall's, shutting the door behind them. Dre walked into the kitchenette and grabbed himself a bottle of water while Marshall stood in the living room and scrolled through the channels on the TV. Dre sipped on his water and grabbed a room service menu off the counter top. He flipped through the pages until he reached the drink menu.   
"Do you want to share a bottle of something with me or are you not feeling drinking tonight?" Dre asked cautiously.  
Marshall had been sober for nearly 12 years but he had gotten back into drinking every once in a while just a few years prior. 

"Actually..." Marshall said while still messing with the TV "I'm down to drink something. But not something too hard." 

"So...Champagne?" Dre asked while reaching for the hotel phone

Marshall smiled at him and nodded "now if I could just find something to watch" 

"Why don't we just play some music instead, this room as a speaker set up right ?" Dre asked while walking closer to Marshall "We could sip on some champagne... Turn on some music... And just... see what happens" Dre said while slowly leaning in like he was going to kiss Marshall's cheek 

"WhatEVER!" Marshall joked while pushing Dre off of him. 

The two of them laughed together. Marshall knew Dre was being sarcastic but thought to himself that he wouldn't have minded it if Dre hadn't been joking. They were close, they had always been. Since the day they met they just clicked, and they've gotten closer and closer ever since.  
'It's not uncommon for friends to fall for each other right?' Marshall thought to himself 'it happens all the time.'   
It definitely didn't help that the two friends had gotten slightly intimate before back in the days of the Up In Smoke Tour. A night of drinking and a game of truth or dare had turned into something else entirely, but Marshall tried not to think about it. Dre was married, there was no chance he felt anything for Marshall regardless of what had happened that night.

*From Dre's perspective*

Dre finished ordering the bottle of champagne and watched as Marshall switched from messing with the TV to attempting to turn on the speaker system. He laughed as Marshall struggled to figure out how to turn on the bluetooth and connect it to his phone. Neither one of them were very technologically inclined, but Marshall really struggled when it came to technology. His lack of understanding technology always amused Dre, Marshall had an old soul and Dre loved that about him. Eventually Marshall managed to get the music playing and they listened while waiting for the champagne. The time was spent with Marshall turning on an old hip hop song by Wu Tang or Redman and Dre sneaking in a Nirvana song or two. Regardless of what was playing, the two just vibed together until there was a knock at the door 

"Room service!" 

Dre grabbed his wallet off of the kitchenette counter and went to answer the door. He quickly handed the man a $50 and brought 2 bottles of sparkling champagne back into the living room. 

"So." Dre started "do we actually want glasses or were you hoping to just drink out of the bottle?" Dre asked while placing the bottles in the kitchen. 

Marshall got up from the couch and sat at the bar stools in front of the counter, across from Dre "Let's start with glasses and see how the night goes" 

Dre searched through the cabinets until he found two champagne glasses. He then found a bottle opener in one of the drawers and popped the top off of one of the bottles. Dre poured them each a glass a champagne. The two clinked their glasses together before taking a drink. Dre stopped and looked down at his drink.  
"You know what I've always wanted to try?" Dre asked   
"What?"   
"That thing where you cross arms while drinking."  
Marshall stared at Dre, confused for a minute, before realizing what he was talking about.   
"Ooooohhh" Marshall exclaimed "you mean this thing?!"   
Marshall placed his arm on the table, still holding his drink, in a position like he was going to challenge Dre to arm wrestle. Dre smiled and wrapped his arm around Marshall's in a similar position. Once their arms were linked, they both leaned in for a drink. They sat there for a second, just looking at each other and smiling after pulling away from their drinks.   
Dre couldn't help but look into Marsh's blue eyes while they were so close together. He felt his face getting hot from blushing and quickly pulled away before it became obvious.   
"Do you wanna keep listening to music or..." Dre asked   
Marshall seemed puzzled by Dre pulling back so quickly "yeah sure" 

The two continued drinking and hanging out until the two bottles of champagne were empty. Dre was feeling a bit buzzed, so he knew Marshall had to have been feeling it too. They had gone through two bottles in less than two hours. Dre started flipping through the room service menu again.  
"Hey." Dre said "do you want me to get more champagne?"   
"You know what. Fuck it. Get two more bottles" Marshall said with a laugh.   
Dre called room service and ordered two more bottles, as Marshall requested. 

Dre could feel himself getting dizzy and walked to the bathroom to splash his face with water. On his way back from the bathroom he noticed the jacuzzi tub.   
"Yo, we should totally use this!" Dre yelled into the living room  
"Use what?" Marshall asked   
"The jacuzzi tub!"  
"Oh shit" Marshall exclaimed "I had forgotten about that. Hell yeah let's do it! 

Marshall walked into the bedroom and started trying to figure out how it works. Dre found the instructions in the bedside table and started drunkenly reading them while Marshall filled the tub with water. A knock at the door interrupted Dre's reading. He again tipped the man $50 and walked back into the room with the champagne.   
While Marshall set the tub up, Dre switched the music system so that it would play in the bedroom rather than the living room.   
Marshall turned the water off and switched on the bubbles, bringing the tub to life.   
Marshall stared at the tub "hey, did you bring a bathing suit?"   
"Nope" Dre replied, now wondering what they were going to do   
"Fuck it." Marshall said while beginning to strip  
Dre watched him, trying hard not to get turned on "you're just going to get in naked?"   
"I mean, yeah" Marshall replied "doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you"   
"Nah, I mean" Dre stuttered while trying not to sound nervous "it doesnt bother me"


	4. Aftermath continued

(Marshall's pov)   
Marshall tried not to watch as Dre started to strip but he couldn't help it. The only reason he was feeling this bold was because of the alcohol. He and Dre had stripped in front of each other before while getting ready at shows and such but this was different. Marshall stepped into the jacuzzi tub and sat down as Dre did the same. Dre reached for one of the bottles and popped the top off. Marshall watched as Dre drank straight out of the bottle before handing it to him. He took a drink and could only think about the fact that his lips were currently where Dre's had been. And holy shit they were naked in a tub together. 

They relaxed and talked as they passed the bottle back and forth, music still playing in the background. Marshall felt himself go from tipsy to slightly drunk. Dre took a drink from the bottle then pretended he was going to hand it to Marshall before drinking from it again. Marshall laughed.   
"Hey prick, learn to share" Marshall joked while reaching for the bottle  
Dre held the bottle out of his reach and smirked.  
Marshall reached and reached for the bottle until he was essentially sitting on Dre's lap, but he still couldn't get it. Right as he was about to give up trying, Dre handed him the bottle.  
Marshall sat down, now straddling Dre, and began drinking from the bottle. He stopped when he felt Dre's hands being placed on his thighs. He didn't know if Dre had meant anything by it but he decided to find out. He drank from the bottle one more time before setting it down and wrapping his arms around Dre's torso. Marshall gulped quietly as he slowly laid his head on Dre's shoulder. Thank God for liquid courage.   
He sat there wondering if he had just fucked up until Dre placed one hand on Marshall's back and the other on his head. Dre started playing with Marshall's hair and rubbing his back. Marshall accidentally let out a small groan in pleasure as Dre slowly moved his hand lower down Marshall's back. He hoped that Dre hadn't heard that but he had a feeling that he did. He wanted so badly to just enjoy laying there with Dre but he couldn't help but feel nervous about the whole situation. Dre was the first one to break the silence that had been lingering since Marshall had sat on his lap.   
"I missed you" Dre said quietly   
"I missed you too. Is that the champagne talking?" Marshall asked half joking half serious   
"No. I really did miss you. I mean it's been a minute since you and I have gotten to just chill. Just us." 

Us. Theres a word that lingered in Marshall's mind. He wanted so badly for 'us' to be a thing but he didn't know how to address it. He looked up from Dre's shoulder and noticed Dre had his eyes closed.   
"Are you tired? Do you wanna get out?" Marshall asked cautiously   
"No" Dre said with his eyes still closed "I'm enjoying this. Unless you wanna get out?"   
"Nope. I'm good" Marshall said while relaxing back into Dre's shoulder.   
His lips were so close to Dre's neck, he could almost kiss it. But that'd be too risky. So instead he decided to scoot just close enough that his lips were on Dre's neck, but not kissing it.   
He could feel Dre getting goosebumps and wondered if it was from him or the draft coming from the hotel vents. Being ballsy, Marshall lightly kissed Dre's neck while pretending to mess with his lips. Dre's hand motion changed from playing with Marshall's hair to holding his head a bit closer down to his neck. Marshall sighed as Dre went from rubbing his back to lightly grabbing at it. He had to be into it right? Why else would Dre be reacting like that unless he was into it? Marshall kissed Dre's neck again, this time making it a bit more obvious what he was doing. He could feel Dre starting to get hard. And he was getting hard himself. 

(Dres pov)  
Marshall was making a move. He had to be. Whether he was just drunk or not Dre didn't know but what he did know was that Marshall wanted him. And he wanted Marshall. He shivered as Marshall slowly started kissing his neck. He was already hard and so was Marshall. He could feel Marshall starting to move his hips back and forth like he wanted him inside. 'Not yet' Dre thought 'too soon'. He moved his hand from off of Marshall's back and tilted Marshall's head before leaning in to kiss him. He moaned as the kiss got deeper and deeper until it felt like they could have been connected at the mouth. Dre moved his hands down between them until he was able to grab Marshall's cock. He could feel it throbbing in his hand as he slowly started to stroke it. Marshall let out a small moan. Dre just kissed him harder and started going a bit faster. Marshall's cock was so hard yet so was soft to the touch. So easy to play with. Dre was so lost in thinking about it that he flinched when he felt Marshall's hand wrapping around him. Marshall started to stroke him at the same speed. While stroking Marshall, Dre used his other hand to gently caress Marshall's face. He moved his thumb over from Marshall's cheeks to his lips. He was surprised when Marshall took his thumb in his mouth and started sucking on it. 'Oh he must want to suck on something else' Dre thought to himself. He let go of Marshall and gently pushed him off of him. He then raised himself up out of the tub and sat on the edge, with his legs still in the tub and started to pull Marshall towards him. With the depth of the tub, Marshall was at the perfect height for this. 

(Marshalls POV)

He positioned himself in front of Dre, he could feel his heart pounding in his throat but he was about to feel Dre pounding in his throat. He had never done this before, even in his crazy party days. He took Dre's cock in his hand and slowly began to stroke it again, only going faster to make Dre moan. He was so thick and hard, Marshall wondered how he was going to even fit it into his mouth. He didn't even know if he was going to do it right, so he decided to do what he would want Dre to do to him. 

Marshall continued to stroke Dre while he started to lick and suck on the bottom of his shaft. He sucked, and kissed, and licked slowly working his way up. He hadn't even put it in his mouth yet and Dre was already starting to drip precum. Marshall worked his way up to the tip and looked Dre in the eyes as he gently started to lick the lip. He could feel Dre's hand trying to push his head down but he wasn't ready to give Dre that satisfaction yet. Might as well play with him. Marshall had wanted to do this for so long, he wasn't about to let it be quick. He played with Dre's tip for a while before kissing and licking his way back down Dre's shaft. Dre groaned in irritation, he just chuckled and smiled at the thought of Dre being that into him. He watched Dre's reaction as he started sucking on the space between the bottom of his shaft and his balls. The face of pure pleasure. He continued to tease Dre until he himself got restless. He kissed his way back up to Dre's tip and this time, actually wrapped his lips around it. Dre moaned so deep that it was almost a growl. Marshall started sucking on the tip so that he could get a feel for the motions and slowly worked Dre deeper and deeper into his mouth until he could feel it in his throat. He could feel himself choking a bit but refused to stop. Dre just tasted so good, he tasted exactly how Marshall had hoped he would. He kept sucking, taking it all in and going deeper or sucking a little harder just to keep Dre's attention.

After a while Dre pulled his dick out of Marshall's mouth and pulled his face closer to his until their lips locked. He gave into the kiss and lost himself in it. He gasped lightly as Dre slipped his tongue into his mouth. He had never really been into making out with tongue but he didn't really mind it all to much. Not with Dre at least. Dre's kiss was intoxicating. He couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to. Nothing could stop him from getting lost in this moment. 

*knock knock* 

Except that. 

His lips quickly let go of Dre's as a feeling of panic rushed through him. He could see that same sense of panic on Dre's face. 

"Marshall?" 

It was Paul. Was he just now getting back from dinner? 

"Yeah?" Marshall called back to him.

Thankfully Paul had given Dre his key otherwise he probably would have just let himself into the room. 

"Are you alright?" Paul asked "Did Dre evee show up? You never texted me or anything after I left." Paul called through the door

"Yeah he's here. Were just hanging out....um... we're kinda drunk and I'm too tired to get up to answer the door." 

Paul hadn't asked why he hadn't actually answered the door but he was so paranoid that he made something up just in case. He could hear Paul chuckling through the door. 

"Alright well, you guys have fun. I'm about to go get some after dinner dessert if you know what I mean." Paul said jokingly. 

Marshall listened for Paul's steps to disappear down the hallway before he let out a deep sigh. He didn't even realize he had been holding his breath but Dre did the same.  
He looked back at Dre and immediately felt his heart drop down into his stomach. That look on Dre's face could have made him sick. He knew that look. The look of regret. He didn't even have a chance to speak.

"Marshall" Dre started "I'm... I'm so sorry. I just..."

He watched as Dre gripped the bridge of his nose and furled his brow 

"I shouldn't have done that Marshall I'm sorry"   
"No no no no no Dre don't be sorry." 

Dre got out of the tub and reached for a towel and wrapped it around himseld. He continued to sit there defeated, repeating the words 'I fucked up' over and over again in his head. 

"Come on" 

He looked up and saw Dre holding one hand out to him, and a towel in the other. 

"Come on Marsh. At least get out of the tub." 

Marshall refused to take Dre's hand and stepped out of the tub by himself. He slowly took the towel from Dre's hand and started to dry off. 

'I fucked up' he thought 'I really fucked up'


	5. What Now?

(Dre's POV)

'I fucked up. I really really fucked up' he thought to himself. He had tried to help Marshall out of the tub at least but he wouldn't even accept the help. He had to have fucked up. He knew Marshall was sensitive to stuff like this since his relationships always ended up like shit. He felt like he had taken almost taken advantage of him. He had started it, hadn't he? Or did Marshall? He couldn't even remember and it honestly didn't matter now. 

He watched as Marshall wrapped himself in the towel he had given him and sat on the bed. At least he accepted the towel. Dre didn't know whether sitting next to Marshall was a good idea so he stood instead. 

Silence.

He wanted to say something so badly but... what do you even say after this? He had already said he was sorry but the truth is he really wasn't sorry at all. If anything he was sorry that it had gotten interrupted and now seemed awkward. He had really been looking forward to spending the week with Marsh but he had just fucked that up. He doubted he even wanted to be in the same room as him right now. So he decided to leave. Without even putting his clothes back on, Dre simply wrapped the towel tighter around his waist, grabbed his clothes and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" Marshall asked softly, now suddenly looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you leaving?" Marshall asked 

He wanted him to stay??? After that he still wanted him to stay.   
Hm.  
He slowly turned back to face Marshall "I just kinda figured that you..." 

"No." Marshall said. He sounded hurt. "No. I've waited so long to see you. Maybe we just... kinda missed each other so much that we let it go further than it needed to. Plus we've been drinking" 

There's an excuse. The alcohol. Dre realized upon hearing Marshall say that that the alcohol had worn off by now but yet, he still felt the same way about him. 

"Dre, please stay."  
"Okay... well what now?"  
"We should probably get dressed"  
"Yeah okay"

Dre got up and started to dig through his bag for his sleep pants and some fresh boxers. He hadn't packed a shirt to sleep in since he never sleeps in one. He didn't even know if Marshall wanted him to stay the night or not but he figured he might as well get into something comfortable.   
He went into the bathroom to get changed and left Marshall to change in the bedroom. He turned on the sink and splashed his face with water before looking up at himself in the mirror. It was fine. Everything was fine. It's not a big deal. It was just a then thing. Everything is fine now. Dre desperately tried to convince himself of this but his anxiety wouldn't let him get past that feeling of panic. He took a few breaths and figured he could fake it until that panic went away. So he took one more breath and headed back into the bedroom.

He walked in and saw Marshall sitting on the bed. God that bed was huge, it made him look so small. He looked so small and sweet with his little pouty face and his sniffling nose. 

Oh no.

"Marshall what's wrong?" Dre quickly moved to sit beside him before even thinking about whether or not he should.

"I'm fine." 

He wasn't fine. He always tried to act tough and put up a wall when he felt vulnerable. Dre knew that. 

"Marshall." Dre said with a concerned tone. He could see that his eyes were red from crying. Dre 

"Andre. Really. I'm fine." Marshall said through short breathes

Dre just looked at him concerned, he could hear that he was stuffy. He could hear it in the way he spoke along with a slight wheezing sound in his breath. 

Asthma. 

Dre panicked. He knew Marshall had asthma, and he had helped him through attacks before. He just wasn't expecting it to act up now. He got up and started going through Marshall's duffel bag, he knew where he always kept his inhaler. He had a case for it that he always kept in one of the hidden inner pockets. Bingo. Dre grabbed the inhaler from the case and handed it to Marshall. He watched carefully to make sure Marshall was alright. After a few deep breaths, Marsh sat the inhaler down.  
"I feel light headed." Marshall said softly.  
"You should lie down"   
"Yeah I think so too" Marshall said as he laid back onto the pillow. 

Marshall looked at him and raised a brow.  
Hoping he read the look right, he crawled into the stop next to Marshall and laid beside him. Surprisingly, Marsh scooted a little closer and laid, still on his back, with his head on Dre's shoulder. Dre's heart began to race but only for a minute before he felt a sense of peace fall over him. He sighed.   
"Marshall I don't care how many times it happens. I'm still scared every time."   
"They're not a big deal Dre. If it does ever get major, I'll let you know."  
"Okay... I'll do whatever you need me to. I'd gladly give you mouth to mouth if I had to."   
"Oh I know you would." 

Dre saw a small smirk come across Marshall's face, he just chuckled in return.   
*sigh*   
They laid there for a while in that same position until Marshall flipped over so that he was laying with his chest on Dre's. Dre wrapped his arms around Marshall and lightly glided his fingers across his back.   
He could feel Marshall's soft skin start to get goosebumps as he moved his hand from one area to the next. He slowly started to stop rubbing Marshall's back and instead made his way to playing with his hair. Marsh's was getting long. It felt healthy since he hadn't bleached it in a while. Dre loved how soft it felt. He laid there with Marshall's head on his chest and listened to his breathing for signs that he had fallen asleep.   
He felt so bad about what had happened earlier even though he desperately had wanted for it to happen. He cared a lot about Marshall, in what way he didn't know, but he know that he cared.


	6. First Show

(Marshall's POV) 

He had passed out. He woke up laying on his chest with his head on Dre's shoulder. He really wasn't hoping for the night to have ended like that but oh well. The memories of the night before ran through his head and he really didn't know how to feel about it. But then again he did. It was complicated. He had really enjoyed it, he just wished it hadn't been interrupted.   
He sighed as he opened his eyes, the light was piercing. There's no way it was later than 8. He looked over at the bedside clock, 6:28 a.m. He moved his eyes from the clock over to the window, the curtains were drawn but they were thin enough that he could see the palm trees that towered over Miami beach. It was a beautiful day out. He enjoyed the scenery for a while before looking at the view. He turned his head to look at Dre who was still sleeping. He gently rested his head back onto Dre's shoulder, trying hard not to wake him up. He then pulled the sheets up to his shoulders. The room was cold but Dre was warm. He got a bit closer to Dre and slowly moved his leg so that he was in a proper cuddling position. 

Dre started to move around so he quickly pretended to still be asleep. He felt like he could lie there forever. He stayed as still as he could while Dre slightly stretched before wrapping his arms around him again like he had the night before. Dre pulled him closer and placed his lips gently on his forehead. He thought Dre was going to actually kiss his forehead but he didn't. Instead he just laid there with his lips pressed against his forehead. It was the same thing he had done to Dre's neck the night before. Before everything started. Marshall quietly let out a deep breath before moving his hand onto Dre's bare chest. His torso was so toned with muscle but was so soft and surprisingly had very little hair on it. He took his time tracing his fingers across every muscle indention until he could have described it with his eyes closed. He slowly worked his fingers up Dre's chest to his neck. From the neck he worked his way up to his jaw line. He was so focused on capturing every little detail in his mind that he didn't even notice that Dre was now watching him through tired eyes. He felt Dre's hand being placed on his leg, and got chills as Dre began to rub his hand up and down his outer thigh. It felt more like an act of intimacy rather than lust. He looked up at Dre and Dre looked down at him with a tired smile before leaning in for a morning kiss. The kiss was quick but still deep. It felt like Dre meant it when he did it, even though it was probably just force of habit since he's so use to waking up next to his wife every morning. Marshall surely didn't mind it though.   
Dre started to stretch and finally actually wake up "hey" he said mid stretch "do you want to go get breakfast downstairs?"   
"Hell yeah I could use a cup of coffee" 

The boys laid there in each other's arms for a minute before getting up and ready for the day. Marshall glanced at his phone and spotted a text from Paul saying to text back when he got up.  
"Hey Paul, we're about to head downstairs and get breakfast."  
"Cool us too, we'll see you down there" 

One of the perks of these luxury hotels is that the breakfast is less like a hotel breakfast and more like a nice restaurant with a buffet. It was in a huge, very nice, dining hall that was connected to the lobby. Food was premade and set out to grab but you could also make some things like omelets to order. Marsh and Dre made their way into the dining hall and located Paul and Allison already at a table before splitting up to grab food.   
Dre is a pescatarian health nut so his breakfast made up of no meats beside imitation bacon, egg whites, yogurt, fruit, toast and a cup of coffee paired with a cup of water. Marshall however went original with pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast with a cup of coffee. Upon setting their food on the table, Dre analyzed what Marsh had grabbed then left the table and came back with some fruit and a cup of water. He placed them down by Marshall's food and sat down.  
Dre always did stuff like that for him, it's like he couldn't help it. He didn't mind though. Sometimes it got annoying when Dre would do things like get onto him for not drinking enough water or putting on enough sunscreen before an outdoor show, but he still appreciated it. If Dre ever stopped doing those kinds of things, he'd be worried.   
The four ate and talked together before Paul switched to talking about the plans for the day in terms of the show. Marshall and Dre were both set to perform tonight, Wednesday night, and Saturday night. Seemed a bit weird to have him perform right in the beginning, middle, and end of the festival rather than 3 days in a row. He originally hated that he had to stay here all week, but now that Dre was here with him he didn't mind all that much. 

For the rest of the day they decided to take it easy and relax in their rooms. They could spend their off days playing tourist. They had to be well rested before heading to the show tonight. He and Dre had gone back to sleep after breakfast and slept until about noon. They ordered some room service for lunch and hung out together. Marshall watched TV or drew in his sketch pad while Dre listened to music or watched TV with him until they had to leave for the show. 

(Dre's POV) 

The first show of the week couldn't have gone better. The crowd was loving it. Cues were on point. By the end of the show he and Marsh were pumped with adrenaline, but he knew they'd be dead tired later. By the time their set ended it was about 1a.m. but there were still plenty of late night performances and other stuff to do at the festival so they decided to stay for a while and meet fans. Of course every fan wanted a picture, some wanted autographs. He laughed as girls would come up to Marshall asking for a hug or a kiss along with their pictures. Every time they asked, Marsh shot him a look like 'dude come on help me out here'. Marsh was sometimes too polite to say no to hugs but he never had an issue turning away a kiss. That was too much of a risk.   
"Dude" Marsh started "If one more girl asks me to kiss them I'm gonna lose it"   
Dre laughed in response   
"Oh you think that's funny huh Dre?"   
"I mean.." He started "it's just kinda funny because you use to love that kind of attention from any girl you could get your hands on."  
"Oh what ever. You know what, since it's so funny to you, next time a girl comes and asks for a kiss I'm gonna give her one"   
"Marsh don't do that."  
"Why, you jealous?"  
"No." Dre lied "it's just not safe. You dont know where these girls have been."   
"Yeah. And these girls don't know where I've been." Marsh said while giving him a look  
"You know what?" Dre started "Go for it. Don't let me stop you"   
"Andre. I'm kidding. Chill."   
"Yeah okay..." Dre sighed 

There was silence between the two of them 

Marshall decided to break the silence "Come on man, we're both tired. Let's tell everyone bye and head back to the hotel. Deal?"   
"Deal." Dre agreed 

They said their goodbyes and made their way back to the hotel. Fatigue finally hit once they got into the car. They both sat in the back as their cheaffuer drove.   
Dre sighed and laid back in his seat with his eyes closed. He suddenly felt Marshall's head rested against his shoulder. Marsh had fallen asleep. He let him rest until they made it to the hotel.   
"Marshall." Dre nudged for him to get up "come on I'm not about to carry you upstairs."   
"Techincally Dre" Marshall said while rubbing his eyes and getting out of the car "you'd only have to carry me into the elevator. You wouldn't have to go up any stairs."  
Dre just rolled his eyes and smiled.   
They made their way back up to their floor. Dre felt a little weird going into separate rooms since they had spent at least the last 30 hours together, but into his room he went. He hopped in the shower before doing the rest of his night time routine. He was too tired to stay up any longer so as soon as he had put on pajama pants and brushed his teeth, he crawled into bed and passed out.


	7. Another Night Anothing Morning

*knock knock*

Dre groaned. He looked at the clock: 4:22 a.m. who the hell was knocking on his door right now? No fire alarms going off. So what's the deal? He got up to answer it and found a 5 ft 8 in white boy in pajama pants and no shirt standing at his door. 

"Marsh? What's wrong?"   
"Nothing. I just can't sleep.. you were already sleeping huh?   
"I mean yeah it's like 4:30 in the morning or some shit." 

Without another word Dre walked back into the hotel room, Marshall following behind him. He crawled back into bed and his best friend crawled in beside him. He laid there and tried to go back to sleep. It had to have only been a few minutes before he heard Marshall snoring softly beside him.   
"Hard time sleeping huh?" Dre chuckled  
He rolled over facing the opposite side as Marshall and fell back asleep. 

He was slowly pulled out of sleep by Marshall gently kissing and sucking on his neck. 'feeling bold?' he thought. He lightly grabbed Marshall's chin and pulled it towards him before indulging the white boy in a deep kiss. The kiss got deeper and deeper until lips led to tongue. Tongue led to hands grabbing at each others waists. He licked his hand before slipping it into Marshall's boxers and playing with whatever he could get his hand on. He did this for a while before pulling Marshall up so that he was sitting on top of him. While still laying on his back, he helped pull Marshall's pants and boxers off. Marshall was sitting bare on Dre's torso. He pulled at Marshall's legs and motioned for him to sit on his face. Marshall obliged. He sat his head up a bit and pulled Marshall's waist closer to him. Close enough that he could slip his cock into his mouth. Marshall was average size, maybe 7 inches at most so it wasn't hard for Dre to fit the whole thing in his mouth. Dre lightly sucked as Marshall rocked his hips back and forth. It tasted like heaven. It was the only thing Dre was craving. He started to suck harder as Marshall moaned in pleasure. He could feel Marshall getting close to the edge but he wasn't going to let him get off yet. He wanted to do that a different way. He felt Marshall start grabbing at his dick while riding his face so he moved his hands from Marshall's waist and pulled his pants down. Marshall pulled away from his mouth and started stroking him. He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. 

He suddenly opened his eyes, confused. He looked around the hotel room. It was morning? Dre sighed as he realized it had been a dream. A good dream at that. He was hard, and it definitely wasn't helping that he was spooning Marshall. He couldn't help but lightly rub up against him. It felt so good. He had to be careful though because he didn't want Marshall to wake up and feel that he was hard.   
He tried not to think about the dream in the hopes that his hard-on would quickly go away. He thought about other things like music, the show last night, and what they were going to do that day. They had the next 2 days to do whatever they wanted, he looked forward to it.   
He tried to move his now dead arm out from underneath Marshall's head, resulting in Marsh turning around and snuggling into his chest with his leg wrapped around Dre's waist. 

He was hard?

Dre moved around a bit to feel if he was mistaken but no, he was right. Marshall was hard too. He doubted it was from a similar dream but he still liked to think that it was. He wrapped his arms around Marsh and pulled him closer while rubbing his hand along Marsh's back.   
Not long after, Marshall woke up.   
"Hi..." Marsh said quietly into Dre's chest   
"Hey"  
He didn't know if Marsh noticed anything but he really hoped he didn't. Well... kinda.   
He had been trying to get his erection to go down but once he noticed Marshall's there was no chance. He didn't know what to do about it.

(Marshall's POV)

He had woken up almost a half hour before Dre did but he continued to lay there. He always liked being the little spoon, it was comfortable. Plus he had Dre's strong arms wrapped around him to keep him warm. He tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. After spending a while trying to sleep, he felt Dre start to pull away from him. He didn't want cuddles to be over so he turned around and wrapped himself around him. Dre was hard. He had noticed this a little while after he had woken up. He could feel it rubbing against him while Dre was asleep, it was enough to get him hard. He didn't even think about his own hard on when he rolled over to snuggle. Maybe Dre wouldn't notice. Or maybe he wouldn't care since the both of them were hard. He didn't care, but he worried a bit that Dre did. What was he dreaming about? He tried to think of what kinds of different things might get to Dre like that. He wished he knew what Dre was dreaming of. It was probably about Nicole. He probably just misses her and is dreaming about her.   
Whatever. It didn't matter.   
He couldn't sleep so he figured he might as well get up.   
"Hi..." he said quietly into Dre's chest to see if he was awake   
"Hey" guess he was awake   
Wait how long had he been up?   
Dre looked at him and smiled before pulling him closer to him. Dre's arms constricted tighter around him. He'd never felt more safe.   
"Damn, 7a.m." Dre said "Did you want to get up already?  
Suddenly, he realized he really didn't want to get up yet. He was still tired and enjoyed having Dre's arms around him.  
"No, I just wanted to know if you were awake."  
He felt Dre's hand move it's way down from his back to his upper leg. Dre grabbed at it to hold him closer. It felt good. Dre continued to squeeze his thigh and eventually made his way up to squeezing his ass.   
He wanted it. He thought maybe Dre wanted it too but he had no idea how to actually instigate it. What if they got interrupted again?   
Fuck it. It was a risk, but what is a risk if you don't take it?   
Without warning, he rolled over onto his other side. Now Dre's hand that was once grabbing at his ass, was grabbing at his dick. Dre sat up and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Marshall sat up with him, hoped he had read Dre's face right, and pulled his pants off. He kept his boxers on just incase. Immediately after, Dre pulled his off too. Marshall got a bit closer and started to rub Dre's chest, he could feel Dre's chest rising and falling a bit more dramatically than usual. He was nervous. Dre raised a hand up and started stroking his face and playing with his beard. Dre pulled his face closer and started to kiss him on the cheek. Dre worked his way down Marshall's neck. Dre kept going until he was kissing his chest. He moaned as Dre started to play with his nipples. Dre licked and sucked until Marshall couldn't handle it anymore. He pulled at Dre's boxers until he was able to get them off. Dre kissed down his torso, he put his hand on the back of Dre's head and lightly pushed Dre down further. Dre pulled Marshalls boxers down and kissed and lightly bit at his thighs. Next thing he knew, Dre was kissing his shaft. Working his way up to the tip like he had done to Dre 2 nights before.   
It had been a while since he had slept with anyone. At least a year. He could already feel himself getting close.   
He moved his hips a bit while Dre sucked and stroked him. He watched Dre, he looked like he was actually into it. It felt like he was into it too.   
Dre went from licking and sucking on his shaft to working on his balls. He licked and sucked slowly. Eventually Dre started to pull away. He told Marshall to turn around. He wasn't ready to go all the way with Dre yet. He wanted to but it just wasn't time.  
"Wait. Andre..."   
"Marshall, just... just... trust me. And if you don't like it just tell me and I'll stop okay? I just think you'll like it."   
"Andre we don't have any lube or anything..."   
Dre looked at him puzzled   
"Marsh that's not... just trust me. Turn around."   
He did as Dre said and rolled over so that he was laying on his stomach. Dre moved Marshall's legs to open up his hips and started to kiss his ass.   
Marshall laughed a bit at the thought of Dre literally kissing his ass. It felt good though. Dre continued to kiss, and even lightly bite. He winced as Dre bit a little too hard.   
"Sorry"  
Dre kept kissing but changed from biting to leaving hickeys. Marshall looked back and watched him. It felt almost like a pattern.

"Are you drawing on my ass with hickeys!?"   
"... maybe ..."   
"What are you drawing?"   
"My initials" 

That's was a very Dre move. He was territorial, Marshall knew that. If something belonged to him, he made it known.

"Is this seriously what you had me turn around for?"  
"No. Sit your hips up." 

Again Marshall did as Dre requested and sat his hips up until he was in a slight doggy position. Dre started to grab and squeeze his ass while kissing. He could feel where Dre was going with this. He didn't know if he was into it but he'll try anything once so he let him continue.   
Dre lightly pulled his cheeks apart and kissing turned to licking.  
Before he realized it, Marshall started to play with himself while Dre tasted him. It felt better than he thought it would and he wanted more. Dre must have sensed this. After a while Dre stopped licking and started rubbing his index finger against him like he was asking for entry. He winced slightly as Dre slipped his finger inside.

"Are you okay?"  
"Mmhmm..."

Marshall arched his back further as Dre fingered him. He was so close to cumming.   
He let Dre continue for a few minutes before motioning for him to stop.   
He turned back around and sat up, he pulled Dre up too. He sat so that he was almost on Dre's lap, but gave himself enough room so that he could still stroke him. Dre moaned in pleasure as he played with the very tip of Dre's head. He was dripping pre-cum. He wanted Dre to play with him too but he was too lost in being playing with.   
He got an idea  
He positioned himself a bit closer on Dre so that both of their shafts were pressed together and he could wrap his hands around both at the same time. Marshall wrapped his hands around both of them and started to play. He struggled a bit since his hands were kinda small and Dre was so thick.   
Dre caught light of what he was doing and wrapped his hands around the two of them instead. It was much easier for him. Marshall watched Dre stroke both of them. His gaze trailed up to Dre's face. Dre was so focused on what he was doing, he didn't even notice Marshall watching him.   
Marshall started to move his hips along with Dre pulling. He was so close.   
The room filled with noises of pure pleasure. Hard breathing. Moaning.   
Dre started to breath harder.   
Marshall put his hands on top of Dre's, pressing so that the grip was tighter for both of them.   
He leaned in and kissed Dre.   
Marshall started to cum with Dre following not long after. Dre continued to stroke them as they came until neither of them could handle it.   
They sat there, hands covered in cum. There was no way to tell where Marshall's started and Dre's ended. 

Dre leaned in for another kiss before getting up to wash off his hands. Marshall did the same. It had gotten everywhere. Their legs, their hands, their torsos.  
"Do you want to just shower?" Dre asked  
"Yeah that's probably best"


	8. Day Off

Dre turned on the shower and let Marshall get in first. Dre got in behind him. They both began to rinse off.   
"Hey..." Dre started   
"Hm?"   
Without another word Dre pulled him close to him. Dre held him tightly in his arms, tilted his head up, and kissed him. Marshall wrapped his arms around Dre's neck, fully engulfing himself in the kiss. They pulled their lips away and Marshall laid his head on Dre's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry" Dre said quietly   
"Why?"  
"The other night."  
"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."  
"Still. We didn't talk about it or anything."   
"I don't think I would have known what to say."   
"Hm..."

Dre kissed him one more time before reaching for the soap and a loofah. Dre got the loofah all soapy and gently started to wash Marshall off with it. It was a different kind of intimacy than what Marshall was use to. It was a stupidly small gesture, I mean, Dre washing him off was no big deal. Yet it was something that no one had ever done for him before. After Dre was done, Marshall took the loofah from him and started trying to do the same thing to Dre.   
Dre looked at him puzzled "you don't have to do that."   
"I want to."   
"Okay, if you want to." 

He just wanted to match Dre's level of intimacy. He wanted to show him he cares about him too.   
Dre reached for the travel size bottle of shampoo and squirted some on his hands. Dre then began to wash Marshall's hair while Marshall washed him with the loofah.  
Damn it. Dre was always one step ahead of him. And Dre kept his head shaved so there was nothing he could do to match it. It really wasn't a contest but Marshall still felt like he was losing.   
The boys rinsed off and got out. Marshall made sure he was able to hand Dre his towel before he had a chance to grab it. Dre smiled at him.  
Marshall was focused on drying off when next thing he knew Dre covered his head with his towel and held it there so Marshall couldn't see. Marshall pulled the towel off and threw it at Dre. Dre laughed and started to walk out of the bathroom. Marshall whipped him with his towel as he walked out.   
"Okay that's it" Dre said as he turned around and picked Marshall up.   
Marshall laughed "where are you taking me?"  
"I'm gonna go put you in the hallway"  
"You better not! Dre I'm serious"  
Dre walked to the door and started to open it. He opened it just a crack before shutting it again and putting Marshall down.   
"Don't forget. I'm bigger than you. I can overpower you easy." Dre said joking.  
"You're not that much bigger than me"   
"Eh... about 2 inches" Dre said while trailing his eyes down to Marshall's waist  
Marshall shot Dre a look   
Dre laughed and kissed him quickly on the head while walking away to get dressed. 

(Dre's POV) 

He definitely was not expecting the morning to turn out like this but he definitely wasn't mad about it. He was happy just to have Marshall laying in his arms last night, but this. This was more than he ever could have asked for. He almost didn't come. He had a few things at Aftermath to take care of this week but he pushed them aside so that he could see his best friend. He was so glad he did. Dre began to get dressed as Marshall picked out his outfit for the day. 

"So" He started "What do you want to do today?"  
"I dunno. We normally don't get this much time to ourselves in Miami." Marshall paused to think "Whatever we're doing, I want to get food first."   
"Deal I'll find a place."  
He sat down on the bed, looking through his phone at restaurants near by.  
"Marsh, what type of food?"   
"Hm... some type of hole in the wall place. Local restaurants are always better. Like if it looks sketchy, that's where I wanna go. That's how you know they got the best food."  
"What about... I literally found a place called 'Hole In The Wall' looks like they serve a bit of everything."   
Marshall sat down next to Dre to look at the menu on his phone. Dre wrapped his arm around Marshall's waist. Marsh handed the phone back and snuggled into him for a minute before getting up and continuing to get ready.   
"I'm down for that place if you are. Do they have stuff you can eat though?"   
Dre is a pescatarian, and Marshall always took that into account before they went anywhere to eat.  
"Yeah I'm sure I can find something."   
Dre got up and put on his air force 1s before taking one last look in the mirror. Marshall put on his Nikes and joined him.   
Dre wore his usual: nice jeans, a black shirt, and white AF1s while Marshall wore black joggers, a white beastie boys tee, and white Nike Airs to match Dre's.   
He looked at Marsh through the mirror and smiled  
"Ready?"  
"Ready." 

By the time the boys were dressed and headed to the restaurant, it was getting close to noon. They were getting there right in time for lunch. They sat at a table, gave their orders, and waited patiently for their food.   
Dre sat his phone upside down on the table, he hated when people used their phones at the table. Marshall did the same. 

"It's hot as fuck today." Dre said while looking out the window   
"Yeah no kidding. You still want to just walk around?"  
"Yeah. I mean we're going in and out of shops right? Did you want to go to the beach?"   
"We don't have bathing suits remember?"   
"We can just go get some." 

The boys continued to talk about the days plans and whatever else came to mind. Their food came, Dre got fried shrimp and ships, Marshall got a burger. They dug into their food. Dre looked over at Marshall and laughed as he took a huge bite out of his burger.  
"Is that good?" Dre asked, amused.  
Marshall nodded his head and finished chewing   
"Yours good?"  
"Mmhm" Dre said while putting a piece of shrimp in his mouth.  
He picked up another piece with his fork and fed it to Marshall. Marsh smiled at him.  
"Okay I don't like shrimp but that's good. I'd offer you a bite of mine but you know, the whole 'I don't eat real meat' thing."   
"Fish is real meat Marshall. Don't make fun of me because I eat healthier than you."  
Marshall laughed.

(Marshall's POV) 

The boys talked and finished their plates. They had the waitress bring the bill. Marsh handed the bill to Dre.

"You get to pay this time, and I'll handle the tip. I don't want you pulling what you did at the Chinese place."  
"I'm a billionaire Marsh, I gotta do something with my money."  
"You can spend it on me." Marshall said while getting up from the table.   
Dre got up too "Oh yeah? Spend it on you huh? What do I get out of it?"  
"I'll suck your dick for $100" Marshall joked   
"Shiiiiit, only $100!? Boy you run cheap. You're worth more than that."  
"Oh please. No I'm not." Marshall scoffed while beginning to walk away"  
"Hey." Dre said with a serious tone. Dre pulled Marshall back towards him "Yes you are. I wouldn't have taken the chance that I did if I didn't think you were worth it." 

He didn't know what to say to that. He was going to keep joking but decided it'd be best not to. Dre was serious when he said it. He was really worth that much to him huh?

"You know Dre, you're worth a lot to me too. I owe everything to you. I owe my life to you."  
"You don't owe me anything. Friends don't owe friends." 

The two walked out of the restaurant and back to the car.   
"Come on." Dre started the rental car "let's go back to Miami beach and I'll buy us swimsuits and whatever else you want."


	9. Day Off Continued

They made it back to Miami beach and decided to park the car back at the hotel and just walk around. There were plenty of beach shops in walking distance and the beach itself was just across the street. They headed into a large beach shop full of tourists. Marsh sighed as people all around them began to stare and take pictures.  
"Hey" Dre said while putting a hand on Marshalls shoulder "Don't even pay attention to them. You're here with me, not them." 

Dre found a beach bag and started to pack it with towels, sun screen, and whatever else they might need for a beach day. They continued through the store and joked as they picked out swimsuits for each other.  
Dre found a tiny pink bikini and held it up to Marsh "Yup. This is the one. However I don't think pink is really your color" Dre put it back, found a blue bikini and handed it to Marshall "There ya go, that's much better." 

Marshall laughed as he dug a bright red speedo out of the rack and handed it to Dre 

"And that's yours. You got the body for it, paparazzi is gonna love seeing you in that." 

Dre laughed and took the speedo from him  
"Okay but I gotta make sure it fits thought."

Marshall looked at Dre with a surprised look  
"Really?" 

"I don't want to get it and then have it not fit." Dre walked off to the dressing room, Marshall followed. Marsh waited outside the dressing room for Dre to get changed. After a few minutes Dre came back out still in his clothes.  
"Didn't fit"  
"Liar. You didn't even try it on."  
"I did too. It was a little tight."  
"Whatever" Marshall laughed  
Dre walked off to go pick out some actual swim trunks. Marshall felt his phone vibrate. He took his phone out and saw that Dre had actually tried on the speedo. And he sent him pictures. He looked up from his phone and over at Dre. Dre looked back and winked at him. He didn't want to risk anyone seeing the pictures. They were just for him.  
He handed Dre a pair of swim trunks that he had picked out for himself.  
"Hey I'm gonna run to the restroom real quick, can you get these for me?"  
"Yeah sure."

Marshall walked off and found the mens restroom. It was a small room with only one stall and two urinals. He locked the door behind him, he didn't want to risk anyone coming in. He pulled his phone out and started scrolling through the pictures. Dre was right, the speedo was a little tight. And you could see everything. Damn he looked good in it though. He almost wished Dre had actually decided to get it. He didn't want anyone else looking at him wearing it though. Only him. He zoomed in on the pics for a minute then decided to hurry up and save them to a private folder before he spent an hour in there looking at them. 

*knock knock*  
"Marshall?"

Marsh unlocked the door and let Dre in

"You alright?"  
"Yeah"

Dre looked at him for a minute and smiled 

"What were you doing?"  
"What do you mean what was I doing, it's a bathroom."

Dre's eyes trailed down, Marshall looked down and noticed he was a little hard.

"Stop it." Marsh joked  
"You could have told me, I would have helped."  
"I wasn't in here jacking off."  
"Then what were you doing?"  
"Looking at those pictures you sent me"

Dre walked further into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He pulled Marshall close and kissed him. Marsh moaned under his breath.  
Dre pulled back and kissed his head "Later. Come on let's go enjoy the day." 

Dre held his hand and started walking back towards the front of the store. Marshall let go suddenly, realizing they couldn't be seen holding hands in public.  
"Sorry I forgot"  
They got their stuff and headed to the beach. When they got there they set up towels, music. and whatever else they needed for the day.  
Marsh took off his shirt and flip flops and watched as Dre did the same. God he was toned. He was pretty toned too but Dre almost looked like a body builder.  
"You know what we should have gotten?" Marsh asked  
Dre dug through the bag for his sunglasses "what?"  
"Some body oil."  
Dre looked at him, confused. "Body oil? Why?" "For you."  
"For me?"  
"Yeah. I mean you're already super toned and shit but...what I wouldn't do to see you shirtless and covered in oil."  
Dre looked down at him "that can be arranged."  
Dre grabbed his sunglasses and the sunscreen out of the bag and sprayed Marshall with it until it was practically dripping.   
"Okay it's not a big deal if I get a little sunburnt."  
Dre kept applying the sunscreen "I'm going to put so much on you that by the time we leave today, you're going to somehow be paler than you were when we got here."  
Marshall laughed and took the bottle from Dre. He started to spray Dre with it.  
Dude you literally used so much that we're already almost out."  
"Eh I can get more if I need to." 

They got comfortable on their towels, played music, and talked for a while. They were only there for about an hour or so before paparazzi showed up.  
Dre looked over at them "Damn they really can't just leave people alone huh?"  
Marshall got up from his towel  
"Might as well give em something to look at."  
He turned around so he was facing away from paparazzi and mooned them in typical Slim Shady style.  
Dre laughed and watched as the paparazzi hurried to get the perfect shot of Marshall's butt with a perfect Miami Beach background. Marshall laughed and pulled his short back up.  
"Aaaaw" Dre whined "What the hell. I was enjoying the view."  
"I'd tell you take a picture so it'll last longer but it looks like you'll have plenty of good quality ones to look at later."  
Dre laughed.

They laid out in the sun, talked, and just enjoyed themselves for a few hours. After a while, people stopped taking pictures and let them be. It almost felt like they were just normal people on vacation. It was nice. Marshall looked around at all the other people playing in the sand and enjoying themselves. He watched couples kiss and play in the water. He wished they could do that. To an extent they could. They could play in the water and just brush it off like they're just friends hanging out. Long as they don't kiss or anything it'd be fine, right? 

"Hey Dre?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we get in?"  
"The water? Yeah why not. It's hot as hell anyways." 

They got up and walked down to the water. It was warm, typical for Florida water during the summer. They stayed in the shallows for a while before working their way deeper into the ocean. They walked until the water was up to Marshall's chest. Dre started to go a bit further.  
"Where are you going?"  
Dre looked back confused "oh yeah you're short. I forgot you can't go that far."  
"I'm not that short."  
Dre walked back over to Marshall. There were other people in the water but they were far from where they were. Marshall looked down into the water and watched how far he could stick his hand in before it disappeared. He did this a few times before he got an idea. He got a bit closed to Dre and slipped his hand into his. Dre pulled away. 

"What are you doing?"  
"No one can see it. Look." 

Marshall held Dre's hand again under the water. Unless you were really close, you couldn't see it. Dre grabbed both of his hands and smiled. They could be a little normal.  
They stayed like that during their time spent in the water. They held hands and played footsie. They got as close to each other as they could without other people noticing. And they were far enough from everyone that they could speak sweetly to one another without worrying whether or not anyone heard them. Their troubles got carried away with the tide. They spent a good two hours or so out in the water before deciding it might be a good idea to go back to shore.  
Once they got back onto the beach they decided to lie out for a while longer until they dried off.


	10. Chapter 10

By about 5:30 the boys decided to pack their stuff up for the day and head back to the hotel. Luckily their hotel was just across the street. Marshall hadn't realized how tired he was until they started walking back. Being out in the sun for a long time always made him tired but it was a good kind of tired. They made it back up to Marshall's suite and decided to shower and get all of the sand off of them. Marshall stripped as Dre started the shower. He walked over to feel the water before getting in. Dre came up behind him and started to squeeze his butt lightly while kissing his shoulder. He had almost forgotten that they were alone now. That meant he could do what he's been wanting to do all day. Marsh turned his head with his back still against Dre. He grabbed Dre's face and pulled it towards his. His lips were so soft. He kissed Dre one more time before hopping into the shower. They washed each other and rinsed off. Before Marshall could turn the shower off, Dre pulled him close to him. He laid his head on Dre's chest and closed his eyes as Dre wrapped his arms tighter around him. He could fall asleep right there in Dre's arms with the water running over them. They stayed there for a while before deciding to get out. He wanted to be playful with Dre but he was just too tired. He dried off and laid down on the hotel bed.  
"You're not gonna put any clothes on?" Dre asked while still drying off   
"Too tired."   
Dre stopped drying off and laid down next to Marsh. He pulled the covers over them and pulled Marsh close to him. Marshall laid there close to Dre and started gently running his fingers along Dre's chest. He tangled his legs with Dre's and hugged onto him. He was fully embraced in softness. The softness of the bed, the sheets. The softness of Dre's body, Dre's touch. He let himself get lost in the softness. He took it all in. He missed this. It had been years since the last time he and Dre laid together like this. It had been the only time. They were so much younger then. Everything was so different. They'd grown up so much.  
He was pulled back into the moment by Dre tilting his head up for a kiss. Dre played with his beard while their lips were locked. Dre pulled him in deeper until he was drowning in the kiss. They kissed continuously, only stopping for air. Marshall lightly licked Dre's bottom lip before gently biting it. Dre moaned in return. He slipped his tongue into Dre's mouth, Dre replied by positioning himself on top of Marshall in a missionary position. Marshall slowly moved his hips, rubbing against Dre's. Dre did the same. Dre moved his lips from kissing Marshall's lips to his jawline. Dre worked his way down Marshall's neck to chest. Marshall made a small whimpering noise as Dre started to lick, suck, and play with his nipples. Marshall gripped onto the back of Dre's neck with one hand and touched himself with the other.   
Dre stopped playing with Marshall's nipples and kissed him again before telling him to sit up. Marshall sat up, Dre lifted him up so that his hips were right in line with Dre's mouth. Dre held him there against the wall, and started to leave hickeys on his inner thighs. Dre kissed his thighs and worked his way in towards his balls. Marsh sat there, hoisted against the wall and watched as his best friend took his balls into his mouth. His penis flinched in response. Dre sucked before coming off of them and wrapping his mouth instead around Marshall's tip. Marsh started to drip pre-cum as Dre fit the whole thing in his mouth. He could feel the back of Dre's throat with his tip. Dre managed to suck while still keeping it in his throat. Marshall looked down at Dre and for a few seconds their eyes locked. There was this look in Dre's eye that was undeniable. The way Dre looked at him, that specific mix of emotion. It was a mix of passion, lust, caring, and playfulness. 

He loved him. 

It just suddenly hit him until he could feel it in his chest  
He looked closely at Dre who was still wrapped around his shaft. That look was still there. He motioned for Dre to stop and put him down. Dre complied. Marsh wrapped his arms around him and kissed him harder than he ever had. Dre held Marshall's face with both hands and kissed him deeper. He felt it too. He had too. Marshall laid back, with his lips still stuck on Dre's and opened his legs. Without ever breaking the kiss, he felt the head of Dre's penis move inside him. Dre was slow and gentle, careful not to hurt him. It stung at first but Marshall bit through the pain. The pain didn't matter to him. He pulled Dre closer and in unison Dre slipped a little further inside. Dre gently started to move in and out, going a bit deeper inside each time until he was fully inside.   
Marshall gasped.   
His eyes rolled into the back of his head. He lifted his hips up to give Dre access to go any deeper if possible. Dre wrapped both arms around him, one holding his back and the other, the back of his neck. Marshall wrapped his arms around Dre and lightly clawed at Dre's back as he filled him up. Dre kissed Marshall hard and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Dre lifted off of him enough to give himself room go play with Marshall. Dre started to stroke him while also giving him strokes. Dre's hand moved in unison with his hips. Marshall continued to grab at Dre's back as he felt himself getting close. He felt Dre deep inside him and had to let go. He felt a rush of pleasure move over him as his cum dripped down Dre's hand. Dre was still inside, slowly pounding him as he came. This just made him cum harder. He dug his nails into Dre's back. He had came already but Dre wasn't letting go. Dre continued to stroke him, all while still inside, until he could feel it building again. This time harder than before. He moaned loudly as he came again. This time Dre let go of him and again positioned himself directly on top of Marshall. Marsh could feel Dre going a bit harder with each stroke. He got as deep as he could. Dre fell onto him, moaning and clenching his teeth. Marshall felt Dre's penis pulsating, filling him up with his cum. 

They stayed there together in that same position and attempted to catch their breaths. Dre eventually pulled out and got up. Dre cams back with a wet wash cloth and cleaned himself up before cleaning Marshall too. Dre got rid of the dirty wash cloth and climbed back into bed with Marshall. Marshall cuddled closer to Dre just took a second to breathe.   
That actually happened.   
He looked over at Dre who was staring at the ceiling, still trying to catch his breath. Dre looked back at him and smiled.   
That look was still there.   
That look of pure love.   
Marshall wanted to say it but he didn't really know how. It was always easier to say in a song. In a song he could always excuse it and say it fit with the rhyme scheme. But there was no excuse for this. He rolled over, facing away from Dre and found the notepad on pen that was on the bedside table.   
'I love you'   
He laid back into Dre's arms and handed him the note. Dre looked at it for a second before placing it down on his nightstand. Dre pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too." 

They laid there in each other's arms, already tired from the days events, and fell asleep.


	11. Morning before show 2

The sun came piercing in through the thin curtains, it had to be about noon. Dre laid there with Marshall in his arms and took the time to think. He knew he had a wife and kids back home but he didn't want to think about that right now. Memories rushed through his mind of all the good times he and Marsh had had together. The up in smoke tour. Countless recording sessions. Going to clubs together. They had changed so much, it almost felt like that was another life. He held Marshall close to him and kissed the top of his sweet pale forehead. He kissed his head a few times before making his way to his lips. He didn't want to wake him but he couldn't help it. His lips were just so soft and Marshall slept with this cute little pouty face. Dre kissed the sides of his mouth until they curled into a soft smile. Marshall started to laugh gently. A smile crept across Dre's face as Marsh giggled. He stroked Marshall's beard for a while. He still looked so young. He was in his mid 40s but damn he still looked 30. He didn't care how young Marshall looked though, that didn't matter to him. He loved this boy regardless of how well he'd aged. He has felt a need to take care of him since they met. That's why he paid for his rent and groceries and all that other shit the first year they started working together. He wanted Marshall to be well taken care of. He was glad that he was in a place where he could take care of himself now. Although he kinda missed Marshall having to rely on him for stuff. 

"Marsh, we might wanna get up. We have to be at the festival by 6."   
"Why do I need to get up if the festival is at 6? What time is it?"  
"11:15"  
"That's like 7 hours from now" Marshall said while snuggling into Dre  
"I mean if you just wanna lay here all day I'm fine with that. Up to you."   
"I kinda do actually."   
"Okay." Dre pulled him close "you're not hungry or anything?"   
"No. Why are you?"   
"Nah. Just making sure you're good. We probably need to eat before the show though."  
"I haven't done anything to work up an appetite." Marshall said while giving Dre a look

Dre chuckled and sat up   
"Is that so? You haven't done anything lately that might have taken up all your energy huh?" Dre joked while placing a kiss on Marshall's neck.   
"That's probably because you weren't the one doing all the work." 

Dre laid back and pulled Marshall on top of him. He kissed him deeply while Marsh started to grind on him, cowboy style. He grabbed onto Marshall's ass and continued to squeeze it while he did this. He moved his hand from Marshall's ass and instead grabbed his own dick and held it steady so he could stick it in. He teased Marshall with the tip before actually pushing inside of him. Marsh slowly started to ride him. He could tell that Marshall was trying to get a hang of it. He held onto Marshall's hips and helped him bounce up and down.   
"Slow it down a little bit Marsh. Don't pull it out too much... there you go baby. Just like that."   
Dre moved his own hips along with Marshall's, he wanted to get as deep as he could. Marshall was his and only his and he wanted to make sure Marshall knew that. Despite Marshall being on top, Dre started to pound him harder. He watched as Marshall's cheeks started to get flushed. Marsh furled his brow and bit his lip. Marshall gripped onto Dre's forearms as Dre held onto his hips and went harder. Dre could feel himself getting close but he didn't want it to end yet so he let go of Marshall's hips and let him continue to go at his own pace. He grabbed onto Marshall's cock and let Marsh's own hip motions control how fast Dre stroked him. He was going to make Marshall work for it. Marshall would start riding fast, so Dre would stroke him fast. After a while Marsh would slow down, so Dre would slow down. Marshall whined every time he did this. Dre looked up at Marshall who was giving him a pleading face. Dre smirked  
'Baby boy desperately wants me to make him cum' he thought to himself   
He continued to play this little game with Marshall for a while before deciding to give in to his little white boy's wishes.  
He started to stroke Marshall a bit faster, regardless of how fast Marshall was going. It didn't take long before Marshall gripped Dre's forearms harder while his cum shot out onto Dre's chest. Dre grabbed Marshall's hips and started to pound him again. He noticed that Marshall started to tense up. It took him a minute before he realized that Marshall did this every time his tip hit a certain spot.   
Interesting.   
Dre repositioned his hips so that he would hit that spot dead on every time he thrusted into Marshall. Marshall threw his head back and dug his nails into Dre's arms. He started to whine a bit but Dre kept going. Dre kept hitting that spot harder and harder, he watched as Marshall's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Dre could feel himself getting close again. He hit that spot hard one more time and this time came as he did it. Feeling Dre cum on that spot had to be Marshall's breaking point. Almost in unison, Marshall's dick started to drip cum. And a lot of it. Dre didn't even have to touch him. Dre pulled Marshall's face to his and kissed him deeply.   
"Are you okay?"   
Marshall just nodded, with his eyes still closed. Marsh was love drunk, Dre could tell. That's how you know the sex was good. As Marshall moved off of him, Dre noticed that he had came so much in Marshall that it dripping. Marsh laid next to him, they didn't even bother cleaning up yet. They were just careful not to get anything on the sheets for the time being. He could feel that Marshall was shaking a little bit.   
"Did that work up your appetite?" Dre joked  
Marsh, still with his eyes closed, just smirked in response. Dre kissed his forehead.   
"...hey." Dre said softly.  
"Hm?..."  
"In 2 weeks you might wanna take a pregnancy test."  
"Oh shut up!" Marshall laughed   
"What?" Dre joked "You don't wanna my babies?"  
"I never said that. Moving a bit fast though aren't we? You already want me to have your kids?"  
"Fast? It's only been about 20 years what the fuck are you talking about?" Dre said while kissing his forehead. "Really though. If you could get pregnant, you would be after all that."

The two continued to joke 

"Man, I don't know what I'd do if I actually ended up pregnant some how."   
"Well you'd have to stop doing shows for a while."  
"You expect me to just give up my career for a while to have your kid?"  
"Yeah why not? I make enough money for the both of us."  
"Man, could you imagine? Ay. Sorry Paul I can't do any shows for a while, I'm pregnant with Dre's kid." 

They laughed together 

They continued to joke and talk for a while before falling back asleep. That's just how the day went for them in the time they had before the show. They would talk, fall asleep, wake up, fuck again, and repeat the cycle. They did this for a while before getting food delivered to their room and then getting ready for that nights show.


	12. Day off taken away

The show that night had gone just fine. Crowd was hype and Marshall had actually decided to do an encore since the vibes were so good. He and Dre had passed out quickly after the show. Marshall woke up to a text from Paul   
"Hey, I know you were supposed to have a day off today but we have quite a few people wanting to do interviews and an autograph signing/meet n greet. I talked to Jimmy and he said he wanted you to do it so don't shoot the messenger. We'll head out at around noon and get lunch before hand. We should be done with everything by about 7."   
Well damn. There went one of his days off. He was hoping to spend it with Dre but now he had work. Great. Maybe Dre could at least tag along. 

He woke Dre up and told him what was going on, he suggested that he calls Paul to get more info on what's going on.   
He called Paul and discussed the day. Back to back interviews for a straight 4 hours before a meet n greet. Great.   
"Hey Marsh, don't be mad at me..." Dre said while placing a kiss on his forehead "but I think that since you have a busy day, I might want to get sit this one out." 

What? Dre was going to make him go by himself?

"Marsh don't be upset. We'll have the whole rest of the night and all day tomorrow okay? If Jimmy tries to schedule you for anything tomorrow, I'll call and bitch at him my damn self alright?"   
"Fine..." 

He and Dre laid together for a while longer before he decided to get up and get ready. Dre got ready with him, despite the fact that he'd be going to these events by himself. He wasn't mad that Dre wanted to sit it out, he understood why too, he just wished he'd come with anyways.   
By about noon he called Paul and told him to meet him in the lobby. He gave Dre and hug and a kiss before heading for the door. 

"Hey..." Dre hugged Marsh a bit tighter "I'll be here when you get back."   
Dre kissed him one more time and he headed for the lobby.  
The interviews didn't last nearly as long as he was expecting, most of the questions were the same so he didn't go into detail answering em unless it was a question he actually wanted to answer. It was about 3 when they headed from the interviews to the meet n greet. Paul promised he only had to stay for at least 3 hours, so he could dip at 6 if he really wanted to. He sent Dre a text to let him know what was going on. 

'Hey babe, interviews got done early. I'm ready to get out of here. Should be back by around 6:30'   
'Sounds good. Just power through it. Miss you.'   
  
Meet n greets were always the worst because he had such a want to please everyone. He didn't have this feeling often but when he had a lot of dedicated fans coming to see him, he always felt obligated to see as many as he could. He always imagined himself in their place. He would remind himself of just how badly they probably wanted to meet him. He tried to talk with as many of them as he could. Eventually he had Paul announce that he wanted to get pictures with as many people as he possibly could and to basically be ready to get a pic and go once you get to the front of the line. He didn't want to rush people, but he knew a lot of em just wanted pictures.   
This went on for the full 3 hours, he got through most of em. He decided to take a group selfie with everyone and have everyone who didn't get a picture with him come towards the front. That way they at least kinda got a picture with him? After this he stood up on the table he was placed at and made a quick goodbye speech. He thanked them all for coming, told them he loved and appreciated them supporting him, said a final goodbye and headed towards the door. 

He got settled into the car. Paul and some of the crew talked while he pulled out his phone to message Dre. 

'Hey just got into the car. Headed back now.'  
'Cool you can tell me all about it when you get here. Hungry?'  
'Yeah I could eat.'  
'Alright we'll get something.' 

The car ride almost felt painfully long. He just wanted to get back and see Dre.   
They drove for almost 20 minutes before making it back to the hotel. Marshall and his crew made their way back up to their rooms. He was relieved to open the door of his suite and smell a faint lingering of Dre's cologne. He shut the door behind him and sighed. 

"There you are." Dre said while leaning against the bar of the kitchenette, holding the keys to the rental.   
"What are you doing?"   
"You wanted food right?" Dre asked him   
"Yeah?"   
"Go put on something more comfortable and we'll go." 

Marshall walked past Dre and into the room confused on what Dre was up to. He started to get changed into sweats and a tee. 

"Where are we going?"   
"Don't worry about it."  
"Am I good dressing like this?" Marsh asked while referring to his more comfortable clothes.   
"Yeah you're fine. Stop worrying, just trust me."   
"Alright if you say so." 

They started to head to the door, Dre pulled him back.   
"Wait."   
"What!?"   
Dre pulled him close and kissed him "I'm glad you're home."


	13. The Date

Marsh sat up front as Dre drove to wherever it is they were going to eat. Dre refused to tell him where they were going, even after they'd started driving. He held Dre's hand as he drove. They had been in the car for a while, he started to doze off a bit. It had been a long day.   
After what had to have been at least half an hour, he felt Dre pulling into a parking spot. He wiped his eyes and looked around. They were kinda in the middle of nowhere, next to the beach. There were no buildings or anything. Just a drop off leading to the beach. 

"You gonna murder me and dump my body in the ocean or something?" 

Dre got out of the car and went around to open his door for him.   
"Nope. Come on."   
Dre went to hold his hand, he was quick to pull back.   
"What are you doing? We're in public!"   
"I don't see anyone around. Do you?"   
Marsh looked around and realized Dre was right. He didn't see anyone. He got out of the car and held Dre's hand. Dre grabbed a backpack from the back seat before he led him towards some stairs that lead down to the beach. 

"So... what are we doing?" Marsh asked 

"Well. I know you really wanted to spend the day together. And I know you're kind of a sucker for that cliche romantic shit. Soooo..." 

Dre stopped and looked a little bit ahead of them. There was a picnic set up on the beach and not a person in sight. 

"I found a company in town that rents out private beaches. Basically you let em know what time you're gonna get there and they set it up for you. It's mainly for proposals and shit like that." 

"You... you rented out a beach for me?" 

"Well, yeah. Basically. Why not? I mean we get to actually be alone and in public." 

He felt his chest get tight as they walked towards the picnic set up. It was the cliche blanket with a picnic basket full of snacks and a bottle of white wine. 

"Sorry it's not real food. We can actually get something later though if you're still hungry." 

Marsh didn't even care what food it was. Dre had gone out of his way to set this up. 

For him.

"I... I don't think anyone else would have cared enough to ever do this for me..." 

Dre gently grabbed his hand and led him down towards the beach. He felt kinda bad that he had only thrown on sweats. Then again, there's no way he could have known Dre was planning this. 

He watched as Dre slipped his shoes off before sitting on the blanket that had been set for them. He did the same. 

"You look tired." 

He was tired. He crawled over to Dre and snuggled onto his lap. Dre wrapped his arms around him and held him close to his chest. 

"I can't believe you set this up for me." 

"For us." Dre replied "we didn't get to actually have fun at the beach yesterday so I figured, why not do it in private?" 

"Maybe i should have worn a swimsuit then huh?" 

"Actually..." Dre's voice trailed off as he reached into the backpack that he had brought with him. He pulled out the swim shorts that he had bought Marshall the day before.

"Am I really about to have to go back to the car to put these on?" 

"No. I mean, it's a private beach so..." 

"You just wanna watch me strip" 

"Well yeah, otherwise I would have told you to put em on back at the hotel." 

He got up and stripped off his sweats and boxers. He reached for the swim shorts but Dre grabbed his hand instead and pulled him towards him. He gasped as Dre kissed his inne thigh. Dre kissed him for a little while before pulling back. Marsh groaned in frustration. 

"Look Marsh, I want to. I just don't think I'm bold enough to do it outside." 

"Get me enough of that wine and I might be." Marsh joked as he put the shorts on. He looked out at the water. It almost glowed under what bit of sunlight they had left before sunset. He turned back to Dre.

"Hold on. Why ain't you got stuff to swim in?" Marsh asked with a bit of concern that this might hinder the date. 

Dre stood up and gave him a look before pulling his shorts down. 

Marshall bursted into laughter as Dre revealed that he was wearing the speedo he had picked out for him. 

"Awe shit." He finally composed himself "They look good on you though." 

Dre chuckled "yeah I thought you would like that." 

The two stripped off their shirts and put them into the backpack. Next thing Marsh knew he was being hoisted over Dre's shoulder as Dre ran for the water. Dre went until the water was about a foot deep before setting Marshall down and pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips lingered for a bit before finally breaking apart. 

"Oh yeah!" Dre exclaimed "I brought stuff!" He said while going back to the back pack 

Stuff??? Marshall watched Dre scrounge through the backpack for a bit before turning back to the water. It was beautiful. The water was so crystal blue. It was- 

*whack* 

"Ow. What the fuck?" 

He turned back to see Dre holding two pool noodles and an inflatable that hadn't been blown up yet. 

"Gimme that shit!" Marshall laughed while grabbing one of the noodles and hitting Dre with it. 

Dre hit him back. Marshall aimed like he was going to hit Dre in the crotch. 

Dre perked up "don't even." 

Marsh hit Dre in the leg and the two went at it. They ran through the water and wacked each other with pool noodles until Marshall's asthma caught up to him. He stopped to catch his breath. 

Dre walked him back closer to shore "let's sit for a bit. I'll blow up the floatie." 

He sat and focused on breathing while Dre started to blow up the inflatable. Show off. Before long, Dre had blown up a raft for them to lie on. 

"Ready?" Dre asked while offering to help him up

He took Dre's hand and started walking back towards the picnic. 

"What are you doing?" 

Marsh grabbed the wine and headed back towards Dre 

"Good idea." Dre said while planting a kiss on his forehead. 

They made it out until they were deep enough to float before getting onto the raft. Dre laid on his back and Marsh laid out on top of him. They popped open the wine and drank it the best they could while laying down. They covered themselves in it but it didn't matter. The water was going to wash it off anyways. 

They laid out and let their troubles wash away with the tides. Marsh thought about how much he missed Dre while he was at the meet n greet but it didn't matter now. They were here together and that's all that matters.   
He propped himself up and pulled Dre's face close to his. Dre held him close and ran his hand through his hair. They kissed for a while before Marshall felt Dre get stiff underneath him. He slipped his tongue into Dre's mouth and rubbed himself against him. Dre grabbed at Marshall's thigh while attempting to position himself on top.

"Fuck!" 

They both rolled into the water, still wrapped around each other. They came back up, laughing before Dre had the bright idea to head back to shore so they'd have time to dry off and sober up before the sun went down.   
They made their way back to the picnic area and started to dry off.

Dre stripped out of the speedo.   
"I'm gonna take these off so my shorts dont get wet." 

Marshall decided to strip his shorts off so that he could change too.   
"Hey. We're still kinda wet... do you wanna just lie out like this for a bit?" 

Dre thought for a moment before sitting down, still fully naked. "Yeah why not." 

They laid out fully naked and watched the sun set. As it got darker, the temperature dropped and Marsh cuddled into Dre to keep warm. Once it had gotten dark, they decided to put their clothes on and head back to the hotel. Leaving the picnic set up behind.


	14. Night Out

(Dre's POV) 

The drive back seemed shorter than the drive there. Maybe that was because he had been so excited for Marshall to see what he had set up. The date seemed like a success, they had enjoyed themselves.   
He looked over at his best friend who was gazing out the window watching the lights fly by as they drove. He smiled to himself and kept one hand on the wheel while he slipped the other into Marshall's hand.   
Marsh looked back and smiled at him.   
He ran his thumb across the back of Marshall's hand as he drove. It pained him to think that he'd have to let go of his hand once they pulled up to the hotel. He took his time getting there, being that he didn't want to let go. He sighed as they pulled into the parking lot. All he had to do was make to the hotel room, then they could be as affectionate as they wanted. But he didn't want to wait. The walk through the hotel and up to their room was agony. It felt like it took forever to get to their room. He couldn't stand to wait a second longer. The moment Marshall shut the door behind them he grabbed both of his hands and just stood there, content. Marsh looked up at him with a puzzled look on his face. He didnt know why but he just felt like he needed to be constantly touching him. Almost like he needed to hold him and make sure he was staying with him, and not going anywhere with anyone else. He didn't mean to be possessive, it's just how he was.   
He planted a kiss on Marshall's forehead before noticing just how cold it was in the suite. He could see the goosebumps form on the white boy's arms. He pulled him close and held him for a minute. 

"Did you have fun?" 

"That's a stupid question." Marsh joked 

"I'm just making sure." 

Marsh started to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. They quickly pulled apart as Dre went to open it.   
It was Paul. They had almost forgotten then he and Alli were right down the hall. 

"Heyyyy" Paul said as he walked into the room.  
"So. Allison found this really cool club a few blocks down the seawall. It looks pretty chill. We were going to head out in like an hour or so. You two down?" 

The boys looked at each other 

"Come on guys when's the last time we went to a club together? In Miami none the less." 

Dre was never really one for clubbing but it sounded kinda fun. They hadn't done it in a long while so why not? 

"I'm down if you're down." He told Marshall 

Marsh almost looked surprised "Really?? Okay well if you're down to go, I'm down." 

Paul's face lit up "Yessss. It'll be great. Meet us downstairs at about 10." He said as he walked out of the room and back down the hallway. 

Dre looked at his watch; 9:02p.m.  
The boys decided that before anything else, they needed to shower and get the sand and salt off of their skin. They hopped into the shower and started to scrub off. He rubbed Marshall down with the soap and couldn't help but linger when he got to his waist. They kissed and touched for a little bit before deciding to stop for the sake of time. They made their way out of the shower and got dressed in clothes that looked nice but were also comfortable enough to go clubbing in. They both took their time with accessories and cologne before heading to the lobby to meet with Paul and Alli. They decided to have the schieffer from earlier take them since they didn't know whether they'd be drinking or not.   
A perk of being a celebrity was that they never had to wait in line. They showed up to the club and were given immediate access. It wasn't the kind of club Dre had been expecting though. It was more like a tiki bar full of tourists whom were mostly too drunk to pay any attention to the fact that they had just walked in. In the center was the dance floor. To the left, the bar. And surrounding the dance floor were seating areas and games that you could play incase you didn't feel like dancing. They immediately made their way to the bar so that they could see what they were up against. The bar menu was full of tropical drinks and shots of hard liquor. They each decided to start with a cup of water in the hope to prevent a hangover later. They sat at the bar for a while and talked and joked before deciding to actually order a round of drinks.

Dre leaned over towards Marshall "Hey. If you don't want to drink you dont have to, and I'll stay sober too."   
He had noticed that Marshall had been drinking on the trip a bit more than usual, and he was worried that Marsh might have felt obligated to drink when he did. 

"I'm okay." Marsh insisted "I'll probably just have one drink and that's it though." 

"Okay. I'll do the same." 

They ordered their drinks and not long after, they had already finished them. Either the bar tender didn't put any alcohol in them, or he was that good at making drinks. You couldn't even taste the alcohol, they were that good. Marshall lead the way as they made their way from the bar over to a seating area between a giant chess board and a game of corn hole. Dre was a master at chess, it was his favorite game and Marshall knew this. He spotted the chess board and shot Marshall a look.

Marsh grinned and started to set up the pieces. "Come on Andre I know you want to." 

They set the board up while Paul and Alli played the cornhole game near by. They had just started getting into their game when a waiter came by and handed them shots of tequila with lime. They looked at each other confused before realizing that Paul must have ordered em. Paul proposed a toast the fours friendship and and clanked their glasses before downing the shots. Marsh put the lime in his mouth and made a face. Dre laughed, he knew Marshall hated the taste of tequila. Dre told paul that he and Marsh were cut off but that they could continue drinking if they'd like. Paul ordered another round for him and his wife while they all continued the play their games and talk. After a few rounds, Allison dragged Paul to the dance floor while Marsh and Dre stayed behind and sat on the couch in their seating area. They laughed and joked for a while but they weren't alone for long before the alcohol mixed with the music and couples being touchy around them, made them both anxious. Dre got up and told Marshall to stay there. He found a staff member near by and came up with the story that he and Marsh needed to use the restroom but that they were worried about people coming in and trying to take pictures of them while they were in there. The staff member assured Dre that he would clear out the mens restroom so that they could use it but that they'd better be quick. He assured them that they would be before quickly going back to where Marshall was sitting. 

"Hey come with me." He said as he pulled Marshall out of his seat and headed towards the mens room. 

"Where are we going ??" 

"Don't worry about it, just come on." 

Dre lead him into the mens room and quickly shut and locked the door behind them. Before Marshall even had a chance to ask, Dre pushed him up against and door and started to make out with him. After a minute Marshall pulled back, out of breath.

"Hold on. What if someone needs to come in here?" 

"I paid a guy to clear it out for us but we gotta be quick, understand?" 

Marshall nodded and Dre led him into larger stall and locked the door behind them, just in case. He quickly pulled Marshall's pants down and started to stroke him while sticking his tongue in his mouth. Dre checked his watch, they had only been in their for a minute.   
Marshall took his pants off completely as Dre undid his belt and pulled his down. He had to get creative. He had Marshall grab onto the top of the stall while still facing him. Next he lifted Marshall's legs up and wrapped them around him while pressing Marshall's back against the side of the stall. While holding Marshall up against the wall with one hand, he used the other hand to position himself so that he could slip inside. Marshall let out a small moan as he did.   
"Shhhh" Dre whispered into Marshall's ear "you gotta be quiet baby. You can be as loud as you want when we get back to the hotel."   
Marshall nodded in response.  
He continued to thrust inside of Marshall the best he could while also holding him up. He noticed that Marshall was starting to get frustrated. He couldn't play with himself since he had to hold onto the top of the stall. Dre pulled out and put Marshall down. He got on his knees quickly started to suck him off while stroking him at the same time.  
He needed Marshall to finish first. And he needed him to finish quick.   
He continued to suck while he let one of his fingers slip inside. Marshall gasped quietly. He fingered him slowly while covering his dick in drool. He deep throated and stayed there as he felt Marshall burst down his throat. He swallowed every drop.   
This wasn't the first time a guy had came down Dre's throat but no one needed to know that.   
Marshall turned around and bent over a bit giving Dre easy access. He slipped inside again and started pounding Marshall from the back until he felt his own cum drip inside of Marsh. He pulled out and the two made out for a little bit before deciding to clean up.   
They freshened up the best they could in the bathroom sinks before heading back towards their seats.


	15. Night Out Pt. 2

Paul and Alli were thankfully still on the dancefloor and hadn't noticed that they had left. Dre looked at his watch again, they hadn't been in there for more than 10 minutes. They sat and talked for a little while before Paul and Alli came back. They joked about Paul's dance moves before Alli redirected the conversation.   
"Don't look now Mr. Mathers but I think I see a girl over there really eyeing you." She joked

Dre looked over to where Alli was motioning and sure enough, a young blonde no older than 30 was giving Marshall a look.   
Alli and Paul started to joke that Marsh should go over there and ask her to dance, or worse, come over and join them. Marsh looked over at him cautiously. He could see that Marshall wanted nothing to do with the girl and was worried about making him mad. 

He joked to Paul and Alli "would it get y'all off his back if he went up there and asked her to dance?" 

Marshall shot him a look as if to say 'Dre wtf are you doing?' 

Alli cheered with excited and motioned for Marshall to get up and go talk to the blonde. Dre pulled out his phone and sent Marsh a text: 'just go over there, tell her you're taken, take a picture with her, and tell Paul and Alli that she was just a fan who wanted a picture.'  
Marsh read the text and nodded at him to let him know he understood the plan.   
He watched as Marshall made his way over there. He and Alli started to talk a bit. 

"It's been a while since he's had a girlfriend. He might as well get back into the dating game." She exclaimed 

"Yeah.." Dre started "I got a feeling he's not really looking for anyone new though." 

Paul looked surprised "what do you mean?" 

Before Dre could even make up an answer he looked back over and noticed a bigger guy approaching Marshall and the girl. The guy got close to Marshall's face and pushed him back. 

Shit. That must be her boyfriend.

Dre and Paul quickly got up to go dismantle the situation. By the time they got their the guy was ready to throw a punch. He swung but Dre was quick to grab the guys arm. The guy turned to see who dared to keep him from starting a fight. He turned his attention from Marshall to Dre. Dre could smell the alcohol on him. 

"The fuck?! The fuck you think you're about to do tough guy?!" The guy asked through a drunken slur. 

The guy attempted to push Dre but he didn't flinch. The guy was big, easily as big as Dre but not nearly as strong. At least not while drunk. Dre's 6'2" frame stood strong with Paul's 6'6" frame close behind him. This sight was completely different from the scrappy little 5'8" white boy the guy had tried to hit earlier. Even though he was small, Marshall could fight this guy easy, but Dre wasn't about to let him. The guy proceeded to get up in Dre's face.  
'He really is an idiot, isn't he?' He thought to himself. 

Dre had dislocated a record exec.'s jaw in one hit back in the 90's, and that was BEFORE he started working out. There was no doubt that even with one hit, the doctor could send this dude straight to the hospital. He wasn't stupid though. He knew that if he kid the dude first, it would mean jail time for him. The blonde girl got between them and begged for her boyfriend to stop and leave them be. Dre didn't stand down though, just incase. By this point Marshall had come to his side. He Felt Marsh wrap his hand around his arm in an attempt to pull him back. 

"Andre. Let it go." 

He looked down and saw Marshall's eyes pleading for him to just let it go and go back to where they were sitting. So he backed down. The three turned to go back to their seats.   
Allie yelled something from where she was seated and next thing Dre knew he was falling forward and his his head against the floor. Before he could register that the had been pushed, he saw Marshall whip around to confront the guy and get decked in the jaw.

Oh hell no. At this point, it was self defense. 

Dre pulled himself up, moved Marshall behind him, and hit the dude straight in the nose. The guy fell flat on his back as Paul pulled Dre away. 

"Are you fucking crazy!?" Paul asked him 

"He hit Marshall... and he pushed me." 

"Yeah I saw that, but--" 

A bouncer interrupted Paul "Excuse me? Are you guys alright?" He said referring to Dre and Marshall 

"Yeah I'm alright..." Dre turned to Marshall "Are you okay? You're the one who was hit." 

"Psssh yeah I'm alright. I've been punched by dudes who hit way harder than that guy." Marshall joked 

The bouncer called for security to escort the dude and his girlfriend out of the club. They had luckily watched the whole thing go down, not just Dre hitting him. The bouncer asked them a few questions about the altercation before they were able to go back to their seats.   
His head was pounding.   
He didn't think he had hit it that hard but it must have been his adrenaline keeping him from feeling the pain. He called a waiter over and asked for two small bags of ice. The waiter was quick to bring the ice, Dre gave him a good tip for that. He grabbed one bag and held it to his head while he handed the other to Marshall. 

"What's this for?" 

"Your jaw." 

"He really didn't hit me that hard. I think the ground hit you harder than he hit me." 

Dre didn't feel like arguing with Marshall about this, not right now.   
"Marshall, please. Just... please." 

Marshall complied and held the ice to his jaw. They decided to leave shortly after that and head back to the hotel. 

"Well that was eventful." Alli joked as they stopped in front of her and Paul's room. 

They laughed for a bit and said goodnight before Dre and Marshall went back to their room. He noticed that Marshall was quiet. In fact, he had been quiet since they left. 

"Hey." Dre wrapped his arms around him "What's wrong?" 

Marshall just stood stiff "nothing." 

Bullshit. 

"Are you mad about the fight?"   
...  
"Are you mad that I hit the guy?"  
...  
"You upset that we didn't just stay home and hang out?"   
...   
"Marshall you gotta answer me." 

"... you didn't have to get so mad."

"At the guy? Marshall he hit you! Of course I was mad!" 

"That's not what I'm talking about." 

What the hell else could he be upset about? Wait. 

"Are you seriously upset because I told you to put ice on your jaw?" 

"You didn't have to be so rude about it." 

Sigh. 

"Marshall I'm sorry. My head was killing me, I was pissed off because the guy hit you. I was just trying to take care of you." 

Silence. 

"I'm sorry..." Marshall said in a low tone 

"Don't be" He pulled Marsh close to him "we've had a long day. A good day. At least a good date. But a long day. We're both tired. It's fine." 

He kissed the top of Marshall's head and rocked gently side to side. Marshall buroughed his head into Dre's chest. 

"Can we just watch a movie or something?" Marsh asked, muffled by Dre's chest. 

He held him closer "Yeah. Of course we can."  
He looked down at Marsh and smiled.

"What?" Marsh asked 

Without answering Dre scooped him up and carried him over to the couch. He sat down with Marshall still in his arms. He handed Marshall the remote and told him to pick whatever movie he wanted. As Marsh scrolled through the movies he felt himself getting hungry. Oh yeah. They hadn't even eaten yet besides the little stuff from the date. Luckily, the hotels kitchen service was 24 hrs. Dre ordered some food for them while Marshall picked a movie. After ordering he went into the room and changed into pajama pants. He then grabbed Marshall's pajamas, brought them to the living room, and threw them at him. Marsh laughed before putting them on. Dre cuddled onto the couch with that sweet little white boy and held him close. They didn't have that much time left together so he wanted to take it all in. They laid together and watched 'Friday the 13th' per Marshall's request. He spent most of his time watching Marshall though. He smiled as Marsh quoted and movie and yelling at the characters of the horror movie for being so stupid and cliche. He watched as his brows raised at intense scenes and his eyes darted from character to character.   
He felt his chest get tight and his mouth start to salivate. He touched the spot where he had hit his head and tears started to form in his eyes before he could really realize why. He was ready to fight that guy. He was ready to tear him to shreds if he dared to lay a hand on Marshall.   
Sigh.  
Marshall meant everything to him. He pulled him closer and kissed the top of his forehead as a single tear fell down his face. He was careful to wipe it off without him noticing. He didn't want to upset him. 

*knock knock* 

He kissed Marshall again before getting up to get the food. He watched as Marshall got excited about the spinach pizza he had ordered. His eyes closed and his little lips curled into a smile as he took a bite. He couldn't take his eyes off him. Marshall seemed to notice this and looked at him with a concerned look. 

"You alright?" 

"Yeah I'm okay."   
He was lying. He picked up a piece of pizza as if that was going to prove that he was okay.

"You not hungry?" 

"No I am. Starving actually." He said as he took a bite. 

"What's wrong?" Marshall grabbed the remote and paused the movie. 

"Nothing. I think my head just hurts." Lying again

"You sure?" 

"Yeah."

"Promise?" 

"I promise" 

Dre pulled him over and kissed him as hard as many times as he could before Marshall complained that he wanted to keep eating. Mashall crawled on his lap and stayed there while they ate. Once they were dont they laid back down on the couch and kept watching the movie. 

Dre realized he had dozed off. He looked at the screen to see the credits rolling. He laughed quietly at the faint snoring coming from the dead weight laying on top of him. At least he was cute dead weight. He attempted to get up so that he could carry him to the room but had no luck. Instead he awoke the sleeping brunette and guided him towards the room. He snuggled into bed next to Marshall and rubbed his back until they both eventually fell asleep.


	16. Last Day Off

(Marshall's POV) 

*bzzzzz bzzzzz....bzzzzz bzzzzz* 

What the hell? Marshall stretched as he tried to figure out what that sound was. Oh shit his phone was ringing. But where was it? It wasn't on the bed side table. Sounded like it was coming from the living room. He got up and found his phone vibrating on the table next to the couch, almost dead. He went back into the bedroom and plugged his phone into the charger. He sat on the bed and looked over to see Dre rubbing his eyes. He crawled back into bed and looked at his phone. He had a missed call from Paul. He sat up in bed and called Paul while Dre laid his head on his lap. He cuddled Dre close to him. 

"Hello?" He heard Paul on the other end 

"Hey, did you try to call me?" 

"Yeah I wanted to see if you guys were up and wanting to get food." 

"Uuuuuh. I mean I just woke up. Gimme like 15 minutes and we can be down there."

"Take your time getting ready. I got some plans for the day that I think you guys might like. But first we'll go to this cool brunch spot Alli and I found." 

"Like work stuff?" Marshall asked concerned.

Dre suddently tuned in to the conversation on hearing the word "work" 

"No like fun stuff. It's our last day off and the four of us havent actually hung out besides last night so why not?" 

"Yeah I mean..." he looked down at Dre who seemed to be into the idea "cool let's do it." 

"Yeah? Alright cool. Just text me when y'all are headed downstairs. Alli's still getting ready so you have time." 

"Aight, peace." 

Marsh hung up the phone and placed it back on the table to charge. 

"Guess we should get up now huh?" 

Dre groaned and pulled him down so that he was laying back down. He scooted closer to Dre and their lips locked for the first time that morning. 

Dre stretched "yeah I guess we should probably shower and shit." Dre said as he started to get out of bed.

Marsh got back up and started to dig through his clothes. "Hey what are you wearing today?" 

"Same thing I always do. Why?" 

"Black on black with white shoes?" 

"Yup." 

"Alright." Marsh said as he pulled a black Redman tee and some black cargo shorts out of his bag.   
He smiled at Dre before picking out white AF1s to match his. They went through their usual morning routine of making out in the shower before actually getting ready for the day. He checked himself out in the mirror, those age lines were still there. And it pissed him off to no end. Dre must have sensed it because he pulled him away from the LED mirror in the bathroom and instead made him use the full length mirror in the bedroom. He completed his outfit with some jewelry and a kangol hat before grabbing his wallet and phone. He took one last look in the mirror, Dre stood behind him. They matched without making it too obvious. He pulled out his phone and snapped a quick mirror selfie of the two of them. It looked really good. He joked about the fact that some people think that he actually doesn't know how to take a selfie and that the one's he posts on instagram are just a joke. People don't seem to understand that though.   
He texted Paul to let him know they were heading downstairs. They kissed quickly while alone in the elevator before getting to the lobby. Dre went to the concession stand to buy a water and a small bottle of Tylenol. His head must still be hurting. Come to think of it, his jaw hurt a bit too. Dre took 2 pills and chased it with the water. Without even having to ask, Dre handed him 2 pills and the water which he gladly downed. He smiled at Dre as he handed the water back to him. It was the little things. Paul and Alli arrived downstairs and they took one car to the brunch place they had been talking about. They got a table and placed their orders. 

"So." Paul started "we thought it would be fun to do some typical tourist bullshit for the day. Just for the hell of it. What do you guys think?"

Alli chimed in "there's this double decker tour bus that takes you all around town to all the landmarks and stuff. And it drops you off at this outside mall called the bayside marketplace."   
Paul continued "then we can do other touristy things if you guys are cool with it. Or we can split up after that. Y'alls choice." 

It honestly sounded nice to be normal for a day and walk around doing normal tourist things. He thought about it while fiddling with the ring he wore on his right hand. 

"Aaawe damn." 

"What?" Dre asked concerned 

"2 of the diamonds on my ring came off. Sorry it's not a big deal I just, just now noticed it." 

"Must have fallen off while we were at the beach yesterday." Dre said "Hey you said we're going to a mall right? They probably have a jewellery shop we can stop at, see if they can do a quick repair."

Paul chimed in "that's a good idea. We can just drop it off before we walk the mall. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

They finished their meal and found the spot where the tour bus would be picking up. When it got there, they made their way to the top decker. Dre let him take the seat closest to the outside so that he could see everything. Paul and Alli took the 2 seats directly in front of them. People stared and took pictures but rather that feeling self conscious or pissed off Marshall gladly posed and waved. Part of the way through the tour Dre rested his arm on the top of Marshall's headrest almost like he was a teenager trying to pull a move while at the movies. He got chills as he felt Dre gently rub his thumb across his shoulder in a way that noone would notice but him. The tour took them through the town and sites and told the history of Miami. As Alli said earlier, the last stop on the tour was the bayside marketplace. It was a large outside mall with a ferris wheel near by. They tipped the men leading the tour and stepped off the bus. 

"Alright let's find a jewellery place" Paul said as he read through the map of the mall. "hmmm.... got a zales nearby. Let's try that first." 

They made their way past the shops until they reached the zales. The four of them walked inside and browsed for a bit before Marshall approached a worker to discuss his ring. He explained his situation to the guy who said he'd have to take it into the back to see what they could do, but Marshall didnt trust the guy taking his ring. Worker or not, if he got ahold of his ring he could sell it to a fan for way more than it's worth. Maybe he was just being paranoid but he'd rather be safe than sorry. The worker agreed to let him come to the back while they figure out what can be done. He told the group this and off they went to the back. Thankfully the worker said he had the right size diamonds to fix it but that it might take an hour or two. He didn't like the idea of leaving it there but he figured he had no choice. He wasn't just about to sit back there while the group waited so signed some forms and agreed to leave it for a while. He went back to the front and found Dre by himself. 

"Where'd they go?" Marsh asked 

"Restroom I think. We didn't want to leave you here. You get it taken care of?" Dre asked

"Yeah I'm gonna leave it here for a bit while they fix it." 

"Oh good. That means we can just walk around while we wait." 

Paul and Alli stepped back into the store and Marsh explained the situation so they agreed to walk around the mall for a few hours, browse the shops, and take pictures with fans as they went. After 2 and a half hours they went back to find that his ring was fixed. Good thing too, he was starting to feel naked without it. They decided that they should call an uber and get a lift back to the hotel so they could rest for a bit before heading to dinner. 

"Wait wait wait." Alli claimed "I wanna ride THAT." She said while pointing to the ferris wheel. 

"Uhhh.." Paul started "Yeah why not? We got time. Down?" He asked the boys 

It sounded kinda fun. Marshall had sat in a fake mini ferris wheel a couple of times while on tour years ago so why not do the real thing? Sounded kinda romantic. Like something you'd see in a highschool based romcom. It was cliche but as Dre said, he loved that cliche shit.   
They waited in line and as time came closer for them to get on, Marshall realized just how tall it really was. But people ride em all the time right? No big deal. It's no different than the one he had on stage. Same thing. Just bigger. The seats were made to fit two people on a cart so it would only make sense for Paul and Alli to get their own cart and for them to get their own. They took their seats and as they started to rise he thought to himself 'this isn't so bad' that is until it kept going higher. He clutched onto the bar, trying not to seem nervous. Paul cracked jokes from the cart above them about how pretty the view would be while they fell to their deaths if it broke. 'Man would you shut the fuck up?' 

"You know what's ironic?" Dre asked "1. I hate attention. So my career choice is ironic as fuck. And 2...." he looked over the bar "I hate heights." 

Marsh laughed a bit "thank fucking God you said that man because I was over here trippin but I was trying to be cool about it." 

The two laughed a bit together. 

"It's okay." Dre said "I might be terrified but if something happens I'll protect you." 

"I know you would." 

He carefully slipped his hand into Dre's and they smiled at each other. After 5 minutes of terror, they finally came back to ground. He could feel himself shaking a bit. He didn't think he was actually that scared. They called an uber and rode their way back to the hotel. 

The rest of the night was relaxed. The group hung out for a bit before getting dinner sent in. They wanted to just chill and go to bed kinda early since they had the final show the next day. And everyone knows the final show has to be the biggest and best out of the three so they needed to be well rested. After Paul and Alli went back to their room, he and Dre got snuggled into bed and watched TV together until they fell asleep.


	17. Last Show Baby, Let's Go

(Marshall's POV)

He awoke with a random burst of energy. He had been tired from the day before, or better yet the whole week, but he suddently felt a surge of energy. The last show was always the best and more exciting than the first. It was bitter sweet. He laid there excited to get to the show and took in the sweet smell of Dre's cologne. He cuddled closer and traced his fingers down Dre's chest. He was ready to get up but didn't want to wake him so he turned on some TV instead and laid there content for another hour or so. Once Dre woke up they decided to just stay in bed and hang out until it was time to get ready, like they had done with the past 2 shows. Staying in bed meant that a makeout session would occur at any minute and lead to pleasures unimaginable. He wished they could just spend the whole day in bed together. If only he had an extra day. Time eventually came for them to get ready and head out.

When it was time for the show they did it extra big. They let the crowd wait cheering his name for a little longer to build suspense. He threw in a few extra songs, talked a bit, and just had a good time. He even took a selfie with the crowd part of the way through his set. Dre came out with a grand entrance and the crowd went crazy. He knew Dre didn't really like performing but he also knew that Dre would do anything for him. And even though Dre didn't like the attention, he really looked like he enjoyed being on stage. It was almost intimate when they were up there together but it was a different kind of intimacy. A kind that had stayed there throughout the decades they had performed together. They thoroughly enjoyed themselves while they were up there and even did a double encore before finally saying goodnight. He wasn't ready for the rush to end yet. It was just too good of a show. They stayed behind for a while and took pictures, met fans, walked the festival for a bit. It was a blast. The last show always was. It was about 3a.m. before they finally decided to call it a night. 

They headed back to the hotel. By the time they got there he barely had enough energy to make it to the shower. He went all out and had run himself dry. He could see the tired on Dre's face too. They took a quick shower together and cuddled in bed. They turned on the TV which was pointless. After only a few minutes of laying together in those sheets with the room running ice cold at the mercy of the A/C, they were out like a light.


	18. Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter

(Marshall's POV) 

The thrill of the night before was still in his mind. It was a feeling similar to the one you get when you wake up while on a good vacation. He opened his eyes to read the time on the clock on the bedside table; 9:13a.m. it was still kinda early and they had all day. 

But wait.   
No they didn't. 

This realization hit him and suddenly, he didn't feel so excited anymore. It usually didn't bother him when a weeks worth of shows were over. He'd normally ride that high all the way back home, but this was different. He laid on his side and felt the bed shift behind him... Andre.  
He scooted back until he was laying directly against Dre's side. His chest got tight as Dre wrapped his arm around the front of his chest and pulled him closer. He held onto his arm and held it tight. He always missed Dre when it was time for them to split. They were best friends and they already didn't see each other enough. Now there was another factor. A factor he had to face. 

*bzz bzz* 

He checked his phone to see a text from Paul asking if they'd like to meet downstairs for the last breakfast of the trip. He agreed and attempted to get up. He managed to get himself out of bed but while on his way to his suitcase he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn't feel like moving. Warmth came over him as Dre crawled behind him and wrapped his muscular arms around him. He sat there with Dre's head cuddled into his neck and his arms around him. It was a terrible mixture of comfort and regret. He regretted everything that had happened on this trip but not for the reasons you'd think. After this, they had to pretend like it never even happened. And by the time they saw each other again, who knows if they'd still feel comfortable with each other like this? His chest constricted and he felt Dre softly kiss his cheek. Neither one of them said a word the whole time. He shivered as Dre turned his head towards him and kissed him deeper than he had the whole trip. He saw a look in Dre's eyes; worry. He wanted to say something but he also wanted to ignore it, at least for now. At least while they went to get breakfast.

They got ready in silence but neither of them tried too hard when getting dressed. They just threw on whatever and went downstairs. Paul must have recognized that something was up. 

"Damn. You two alright?" Paul asked "you look kinda beat down?" 

He couldn't even think of a thing to say and he was worried that if he'd talk for too long, he'd start crying. 

"Hungover." Dre lied confidently "man we got back to the room last night and were just like fuck it it's the last night so why not? Let's go all out." 

"Shiiiit." Paul joked while lightly slapping Marshall on the shoulder "how old are you, twenty four?" 

He faked a chuckle and looked up at Dre. Quick thinking. An easy excuse but he was in no condition to make one up at the moment. He got in line to get pancakes, stood there for a minute and thought that it just didn't sound all that appetizing. He found himself going towards the vegetarian section to get some imitation bacon, a spinach omelet, and some fruit. He sat his plate down and went back to grab a cup of coffee and a cup of water. He was surprised to see that Dre had gotten pancakes, toast, imitation bacon with a cup of coffee and no water. Marsh got back up and came back with a cup of water and a bowl of fruit and slid it over to Dre. It was the little things. They made small talk while they ate, still playing on the hungover thing. 

"So i talked to our planners and our plane will be here at about 5-5:30, and Dre yours will be here shortly after. No later than 6." Paul said

"Yeah that sounds good. We'll be ready." He managed to say with a smile. 

"We'll head out at about 4 since the airport isn't too far and we get easy access." 

They finished their meal and went back to their rooms, by this point it was about 11a.m. He went to use the restroom and came back to find Dre putting the tissue box from the living room onto the bedside table. 

"Marshall... we need to talk." 

His heart sank   
"I know..." 

"I... don't even know how to start this... yes I do. I've had a blast this week. I always do. I think about that first night in the tub and it doesn't even feel like it was only a week ago."  
...  
"I don't expect you to respond but I really feel like we need to talk about this."

"And what does it matter, Andre if we talk about it or not? It's not like it matters." 

Dre tried to hand him a tissue but he refused 

"Marshall please don't be mad at me right now. Not right now. Please." 

"You're just going to go home to Nicole like it's nothing. And I'm not saying anything about Nicole I know you love her and I know you guys have been together since before you even met me and I want you to be happy, I just... I want you to be happy... but I don't want to lose this..." 

"... I don't either..." 

"I don't even know what this is. Like what is it? A one time thing? A friends with benefits thing? You going to just hook up with me every time you see me then just go back home to your wife like it's nothing?" 

"It's not like that." 

"Then what is it like?! Okay? I'm done with this kind of shit. There's a reason I don't date and i only do hookups with people I'll never see again. I can't trust this shit." 

"Since when can you not trust me!? Marshall I have done nothing. Nothing. To make you not trust me. I have done everything for you." 

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I know that my entire career, my entire life is because of you?? You don't think I constantly feel like I have to make that up to you? And pay it back?" 

"Marshall you don't--" 

"But I do. I really do."   
...  
"You're not going to respond to that?" 

"I... don't know how... you shouldn't feel like that. I don't want you to pay it back. It's not like I think I own you." 

"Oh really you don't feel like you own me? Well the initials on my ass say different." 

It took both of them a minute to realize what he had just said. He saw tears stream down Dre's face as he started laughing. 

"Are you crying crying or are you crying because you're laughing?" Marsh asked snickering 

Dre laughed softly and wiped his face "I dunno." 

He climbed onto Dre's lap and sat facing him. He grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears off of Dre's face. 

"I thought you were supposed to be taking care of me?" Marshall joked 

Dre held him close. He felt tears on his face but he could tell who they belonged to. 

He spoke into Dre's neck "we're both crying wrecks." 

"I know" Dre said as he gently kissed his forehead. 

They sat there for a second and just took time to breathe. 

"Andre. What are we doing? Honestly. What now? You're going to go home to Nicole and I'm not going to try to get in the way of that. So what now?" 

"... Actually... I love Nicole. You know I do. I love her with all my heart and I always will. I mean, she's the mother of my kids...but..." 

"But?" 

"We've been fighting so much lately. Neither one of us can take it anymore."

"Yeah I know what that's like... so?..."

"We might get a divorce but I don't know yet..." 

"Well... If it happens... I'll be here. And if you need me to comfort you I can do that. And if you need me to give you space I can do that too. Just keep me updated." 

"I will. I promise. Regardless of if it happens though, I don't want to lose this. I care a whole lot about you and in the beginning I thought that it was just that you were some scrappy little poor white boy and I needed to protect you so you could grow into something great. Now I realize that, while that was true, it's so much more now." 

"Yeah I gotta admit, I thought I just admired you because you were my mentor but it turns out that wasn't the only reason. You know? No has even taken care of me the way you do. And I want you to know that I've recognized that since the beginning but I just never knew how to say thank you." 

"Don't thank me. You've been my best friend for years. And I know DeShawn is your best friend but you're my best friend. And that's just what friends do." 

"So we're...friends?" 

"Well yeah...no. Wait. No not just friends. More than just friends... if you want?" 

"It's going to be a bitch to hide." 

"Not really. Not from the public at least. Maybe from Paul and Jimmy but if they're as good of friends and they claim they are, this shouldn't bother them." 

"So... we're?..." 

"Us. We're just us." Dre said as he pulled Marsh close and held him as tight as he could.

Marsh suddently felt relaxed as tears started to race down his face. It was a good kind of release. The pain he felt that morning seemed to fade away as he sat with his head on Dre's shoulder, cuddled up in his arms. Finally. After 20 fucking years.   
Dre kissed his forehead gently.

"I have something for you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Hold on." Dre said as he gently got out from under him. Dre went back over to his suitcase and reached inside. "Close your eyes." 

He did as Dre said and as soon as he said to open em, he opened his eyes to find Andre handing him a small velvet box. 

"What's this?" 

Dre stood in front of him "open it." 

He raised his brows at Dre before opening the box to find a gold ring with a line of white diamonds cutting through the center of it. 

"You... you got me a ring?" 

"Well, I always feel weird when I forget to wear my wedding ring and I didn't want you to feel naked without yours so I bought one just incase they had to send it off to get fixed." 

"I don't know what to say... thank you." 

He crawled on top of Dre and kissed him multiple times. After a while he pulled away and looked as the tiny light in the box made the diamonds sparkle. 

"I'm not gonna lie, when I saw the ring for a second there I thought you were proposing." 

Dre chuckled "Not yet. You gonna put it on?" 

"Yeah lemme just take my other ring off." 

"Why dont you just wear it on the other hand?" 

"People would think I'm married." 

"So?" 

"Fair argument. Here." He handed Dre the box "why don't you put it on for me?" 

Dre smiled and got up. "I'll do you one better" Dre took the box from him, took his hand, shot him a smile, and proceeded to get down on one knee. Marshall laughed a little bit because he couldn't tell whether or not Dre was being serious. He looked at his hand and back at Dre with raised brows. Dre took the ring out of the box and placed it on his ring finger. He laughed as Dre climbed on top of him and started kissing him all over his face. He managed to lock on Dre's lips and the kisses got deeper and deeper. They broke off long enough for him to let Dre take both of their shirts off. He kissed onto Dre's neck while grabbing at his back. Dre moaned under his breath. He slid his hands down to Dre's waist and started to pull down his pants. Dre was quick to do the same with him. They laid there together naked and made out for about another 15 minutes. They were in no rush. They began to let hands linger and explore each other. Dre slipped his fingers inside. Marshall moaned with every movement. Dre kissed his way down and kissed and sucked on Marshall's thighs before taking him into his mouth. Marshall laid back and placed his hands in the back of Dre's head. He thrusted in and out of his mouth. It felt so good yet he wasn't close to letting go yet. Dre kissed his way back up and two continued to foreplay with touching, sucking, licking, and kisses for another hour. Just eating up every inch of each other that they could get their hands on. Dre crawled on top of Marshall between his legs. Dre wrapped his arms around him and held him close while also propping himself up. Chills went down Marshall's spine as he felt Dre's thickness fill him up. He was so slow and gentle. Dre took the time hitting that spot that he knew Marshall liked. Marshall almost felt like he was drunk. He was absolutely in love. He knew in that moment the different between having sex and making love. He held Dre closer as he went deeper, still slow but hard none the less. He didn't even touch himself because he didn't want it to end. He thrusted his hips and felt every inch that he could for as long as he could. He felt it building slowly. Dre hit that spot one more time and he came hard as he felt Dre cumming hard inside of him. The both laid together panting in each others arms. 

Dre pulled him close "I love you so much." 

"I love you so much too. I really do." 

"I really do too." 

They laid and talked some more about just about everything. From the beginning of their friendship to the craziness that was this week. They stayed in each others arms until the inevitable moment came in which they would have to actually rinse off and pack in order to catch their planes. They knew they wouldn't be able to do it at the airport so they kissed and said their heart felt goodbyes before heading through the door. He didn't know when he'd see Dre next, but he did know that if he really needed to see him... all he had to do was call and he'd come running. No questions asked. He sat on the plane and looked at his new ring. It hurt to leave him but he stayed at peace knowing that he had finally found the one he had been looking for his whole live. And he had been right in front of him this whole time.


End file.
